Sentidos do Coração
by Sukita
Summary: Gina sofre um acidente no dia de sua formatura. Mesmo depois de sair do hospital e o médico lhe garantir que ela estava bem, uma coisa acontece: ela fica cega.CONCLUÍDA!
1. O Acidente

"O dia da formatura é o que mais se espera, e eu esperei por isso mais que qualquer um." Gina só havia escrito essa frase em seu diário quando adormeceu, o cansaço mental do dia que se passara fora demais para a jovem: provas finais, preparatórios para a formatura, ansiedades alheias as quais ela fora obrigada a tolerar... Gina era uma das alunas responsáveis pela festa, mas esse não era o motivo pelo qual ela esperou tanto pela formatura... ela tinha motivos mais nobres que uma festa, finalmente poderia ingressar na Ordem e ir atrás de seus irmãos e Harry.

Harry. É verdade que até hoje era apaixonada por ele, mas desta vez era correspondida. Quando, no ano anterior, Harry e Rony partiram para algum lugar não revelado, Harry e Gina ficaram noivos. Muitos achavam aquilo precipitado, até porque muitos não acreditavam na possibilidade de Harry sobreviver. Mas agora, de qualquer forma, com 17 anos e formada nada a impediria de ingressar na Ordem e ir para perto das pessoas queridas.

Do modo como havia adormecido ela acordou. Com o corpo levemente torto, deitada em cima de seu diário e com os cabelos totalmente embaraçados, não que isso realmente importasse. Ela se levantou e se arrumou como um raio, apesar do dia ser levemente calmo para a maioria dos setimanistas, para ela e para o resto da Comissão de Formatura a calma e o alívio ficavam só para a noite, quando tudo já estivesse pronto.

- Gina! –ouviu ela seu nome.

Era Clare Apple, uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa. Clare era um pouco egoísta e pouco sociável, mas era uma das mais responsáveis da Comissão e tinha sempre boas idéias, além de ser organizada e bastante prestativa quando realmente necessária.

- Estou tomando café, Clare.

-Percebo, mas acho bom você se apressar, pois não há ninguém coordenando a montagem das tendas.

- Teria alguém se, ao invés de me atrapalhar o café da manhã, você fosse para lá.

Clare sorriu ironicamente.

- Ora Gina querida, um pouco menos de egoísmo lhe cairia bem... eu já estou terminando a decoração e confecção das homenagens.

Ah claro, como pudera esquecer? Havia vinte homenagens individuais a serem feitas. Na verdade já deveria estar prontas há uma semana, mas nenhum aluno teve tempo suficiente para terminar a pesquisa e organizar as informações a tempo. A Comissão pesquisou alunos que de alguma forma fizeram coisas construtivas ao longo dos sete anos, e vinte alunos se destacaram... Agora uma mini-biografia sobre cada um estava sendo feita, como modo de deixar registrado na vida do aluno e na biblioteca da escola o quanto aquele aluno fez a diferença. Ela própria achava aquilo uma besteira, mas como a direção aprovou o projeto esse teria que ser realizado.

- Já estou indo para o jardim.

Havia tendas na festa por um único motivo, era uma festa temática, cujo tema era 'A Magia da India'. Engoliu um pedaço de bacon com um gole de café e se dirigiu aos jardins bem a tempo de impedir que algumas tendas fossem armadas no lugar errado.

O dia e a tarde foram assim, mais do que agitados. Mas a noite finalmente chegou e ela estava realmente relaxada quando saiu do banho.

- Vamos lá, garota. Você tem muito que fazer.

Primeiro resolveu se maquiar, abusando bastante das cores sem, no entanto, carregar demais seu rosto. Em seguida vestiu-se, um conjunto de saia e blusa, bem estampados e elegantes, que deixavam a barriga de fora.

- Acho que estou em forma... –disse ela olhando para a barriga preocupada.

Ela riu quando viu a quantidade de acessórios usaria, nunca em sua vida pensou em se vestir assim. Havia uma grande quantidade de colares e pulseiras, isso sem contar com o longo par de brincos que usaria.

Já estava praticamente pronta quando ouviu um grito, ou pensou ter ouvido. Ficou com os ouvidos atentos para escutar algo, mas tudo que ouvia era a conversa das colegas de quarto.

- Vocês ouviram algo?

- Não –disse uma das garotas, em seguida as duas se olharam e deram um aceno com a cabeça, confirmando que não tinham ouvido nada.

Gina aceitou, mas não chegou a ficar totalmente segura. Sentou-se em sua cama para se calçar quando ouviu um segundo grito. Levantou-se sem se calçar e saiu correndo da sala comunal, sem ter certeza de onde havia vindo o grito.

- Você ouviu algo? –perguntou ela à Mulher Gorda.

- Acho que veio um grito dali.

Ela correu na direção que o quadro lhe apontara e sentiu-se surpresa quando viu um grupo relativamente grande na frente de uma porta. Um novo grito ecoou, mas o som vinha fraco mesmo ali, como se a pessoa que gritava já não agüentasse mais.

Embora tivesse muitos alunos ali, nenhum deles tinha mais que 13 anos e não havia professor a vista. Sem que ninguém lhe dissesse ou pedisse ela entrou na sala. Tentou apagar as chamas com algumas magias que conhecia, até mesmo com as que não tinha prática, mas não adiantou.

- Quem está aqui? –gritou ela.

Alguns gemidos vindo de um canto da sala a fez ficar preocupada. O fogo estava alto naquela parte, e talvez as crianças já estivessem muito machucadas. Sem pensar no calor que sentia ou no risco que corria ela correu até a origem do som.

Encontrou três crianças encolhidas contra a parede, sendo que uma delas estava inconsciente. Ela ouviu a voz de Dumbledore lá fora e sabia que ele apagaria tudo em breve, mas enquanto isso ela tinha que proteger as crianças.

- Protego!

Já ia lançar um feitiço em si mesma quando sentiu algo em suas costas.


	2. Primeiro Sentido: Visão

Ela acordou ouvindo vozes, sua mãe parecia estar ali, mas não tinha certeza, de um estranho modo ela se sentia entorpecida. Também não estava muito certa de onde estava e como tinha chegado ali, a única coisa que sabia era que sua cabeça doía muito e seus olhos ainda mais.

- Não é possível! –ela ouviu sua mãe espernear- Não! Não! Não!

Estranho, a voz de sua mãe parecia desesperada. Sentou-se e o barulho cessou-se imediatamente.

- Gina?

Ela não respondeu, sua voz não saía.

- Ok, meu bebê. Fique tranqüila...

Não entendia porque sua mãe estava lhe tratando como uma criança, já tinha percebido que estava machucada, mas também não era pra tanto.

Enxergava as coisas meio embaçadas, mas conseguiu ver que a enfermeira lhe oferecia uma xícara, pegou e tomou o conteúdo, o gosto não era bom, mas sua cabeça parou de doer quase instantaneamente. Com a cabeça em paz ela pôde entender a situação, lembrou-se da sala em chamas e que algo caíra em sua cabeça.

- Acho que perdi a festa –disse num fiasco de voz, sorrindo fracamente.

Sua mãe estava com os olhos cheios d'água, não sabia se era de alívio ou angústia.

- Como se sente, Srta. Weasley?

- Bem, eu acho. Talvez um pouco cansada, com os músculos numa estranha anestesia.

É melhor do que o esperado. Ouça, um candelabro de 30 kg caiu em cima de você no incêndio, você podia estar morta. Mas você está aqui... seu rosto está perfeito –completou ele ao ver que ela tateava seu rosto a procura de deformidades- nós já o reconstituímos, e isso foi bem difícil. Mas o que quero dizer é que todo aquele peso e todo aquele fogo lhe afetaram internamente, sabe?

- Como assim?

- Nós fizemos tudo o que foi possível: lhe devolvemos a aparência (não, você não chegou linda aqui), lhe restauramos os ossos, os órgãos e agora a consciência, mas... algo pode ter sido afetado de uma maneira que nós não sabemos... ainda.

- Doutor, o que exatamente vai acontecer comigo?

- Era esse o ponto que eu queria chegar. Nós não sabemos o que pode acontecer ou se até mesmo vai acontecer algo. Só o que quero dizer é que há a possibilidade de haver alguma seqüela no seu organismo, e caso haja nós vamos querer saber, então...

- Então...?

- Nós lhe daremos alta caso a Srta. concorde em voltar aqui uma vez por semana para fazer alguns exames.

Gina concordou com a cabeça e olhou para sua mãe, era por isso que ela fizera tanto protesto?

- Não é tão simples assim, mocinha –esbravejou a rechonchuda, adivinhando os pensamentos da filha. Se você tiver que vir aqui de tempo em tempo você não será aceita...

Ela ficou olhando para a mãe por alguns segundos sem entender o ela queria lhe falar, até que a verdade lhe atingiu como um choque: se tivesse que vir periodicamente até o hospital não poderia ingressar em um determinado setor da Ordem.

Gina olhou para o médico implorando com o olhar que retirasse a condição, mas ele foi impassível.

- Bom, de qualquer modo você não precisa decidir hoje, só ganhará alta amanhã à tarde. Agora vamos Sra. Weasley, a paciente está agitada demais e precisa descansar.

A Sra. Weasley não protestou, só abriu a bolsa e tirou uma carta.

- Chegou pra você na madrugada do dia do incêndio.

A carta ficou parada no colo da garota por muito tempo depois que sua mãe saiu. Uma carta não era importante, sua saída dali sim, isso era. Seus olhos então pousaram no calendário na parede, já estavam em julho! Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o incêndio.

Acomodou-se na cama com os olhos fechados, não conseguia dormir, nem tampouco queria, mas sentia-se feliz apensa por não estar com parte alguma do corpo doendo. Como queria que Harry estivesse ali...

Harry! A carta devia ser dele, afinalé claro que ele lhe escreveria no dia de sua formatura. Ao abrir a felicidade inicial se dissipou.

"Querida Gina,

Fico feliz por estar se formando hoje (anotei a data no calendário para que não esquecesse). Sei que você deve estar louca para vir para cá, ninguém mais que eu deseja isso, mas, sinceramente, gostaria que você não viesse. Eu sei, pareceu meio contraditório... é difícil explicar, mas já faz algum tempo que eu me sinto cada vez menos ligado a você. Não pense que eu não te amo, por favor, eu nunca diria isso, mas é que tenho me desligado de muitas coisas, entende?

Sinto muito, mas eu não consegui fazer o que você me pediu, não tenho sido muito otimista. Sonho constantemente com uma batalha em que no final eu sempre morro. Não brigue comigo, mas o fato é que a qualquer tempo Voldemort e eu podemos nos encontrar, e não sou tão confiante assim para dizer com certeza que sairei vivo dessa.

Não lhe escrevi antes porque estaria sendo egoísta, sei que você não aproveitaria a sua festa como deve, por isso esperei até hoje para lhe dizer: acabou. Eu sei que você não concorda com o que estou fazendo por vários motivos, mas isso já não está ao seu alcance de contestar. Você provavelmente vai chegar tarde da festa e vai ver a carta, mas por estar cansada só a lerá pela manhã... espero que me perdoe por te dar um péssimo ultimo momento em Hogwarts, mas eu não pude esperar mais. Me sinto culpado toda vez que penso o tanto de tempo que você pode estar desperdiçando comigo em vão. É triste dizer, mas entrei para o bando de gente que não confia muito em mim.

Eu sei que posso estar destruindo um ou mais sonhos seus, mas acredite, isso me machuca muito mais em mim que em você, e isso não é um clichê para se terminar relacionamentos. Eu te amo muito. Lamento por você não acreditar muito nisso agora, e por ter que fazer tudo isso por carta, deixando tudo tão confuso entre nós. Pena que não posso passar para as palavras toda a dor que sinto agora. Com amor, Harry".

Ela olhava a carta com dificuldade, talvez pelas várias lágrimas que lhe corriam o rosto e não lhe deixavam ver direito. Desgraça pouca é bobagem, dizia o ditado, nada mais certo.

Bom, pelo menos Harry lhe ajudara a decidir, já não tinha problema algum em ter que voltar toda semana ao hospital. Não era uma situação boa, mas pelo menos não tinha que ficar se martirizando. Limpou suas lágrimas e queimou a carta, não precisava de algo para lhe lembrar o quão triste estava. Resolveu acatar a ordem do médico e foi dormir.

- Acorde, Srta. Weasley.

Não abriu os olhos de imediato, mas quando o fez a primeira imagem que teve da enfermeira foi meio embaçada, mas num segundo estava normal.

- Tome.

Tomou os comprimidos que ela lhe passou e em seguida olhou confusa para a mulher que arrumava suas coisas.

- Vamos, garota. Você ganha alta hoje.

Ela se levantou sem muito entusiasmo, sua saída dali não era grande coisa. Ainda não havia comunicado ao médico, mas ontem por várias vezes ficara tonta e, por conseqüência, enjoada. Sua saída era como um tempo com o hospital, sabia que em breve estaria internada novamente, enquanto isso daria um passeio do lado de fora.

O medibruxo entrou animado no quarto e seu humor não desapareceu ao ver o desanimo de Gina.

- Pronta para sair?

Ela só acenou com a cabeça.

- Bem, só lembrando que na próxima sexta-feira às 14 horas você tem que estar aqui e...

- Não tinha um horário pior pra me arranjar?

- Não. Continuando, na próxima sexta você estará aqui e agora a boa notícia: caso nada de anormal seja detectado você só terá que vir aqui mês que vem!

Ela deu o esboço de um sorriso.

- Isso é muito animador, doutor.

Ele fingiu não ver a ironia dela, desejou um bom dia e saiu do quarto. Na recepção seu pai e Gui a esperavam, e ao ver o sorriso de duas pessoas que amava tanto não pôde deixar de se sentir melhor.

Estava mais calma com o passar dos dias. Ela fez os exames na sexta e não detectaram nada, embora constantemente ela se sentisse meio tonta. Já não pensava na carta de Harry, tinha arranjado um trabalho num laboratório para lhe ocupar o tempo e as idéias.

Mas o trabalho era principalmente para ela ter seu próprio dinheiro, não queria depender financeiramente dos pais. Tinha ficado na Toca, mas não queria que tudo continuasse como se ela fosse uma estudante.

Nesse momento Gina quebrava a cabeça com o caso de um homem ferido que estava mudando e cor e seu corpo rejeitava as poções de cura que lhe eram dadas.

- Eles têm misturado feitiçosé a única explicação –comentou ela em voz alta.

Julie Tale, uma colega de trabalho, a ouviu e riu.

- Como? Não têm como se pronunciar dois feitiços ao mesmo tempo.

- Talvez eles tenham conseguido um jeito de adiar o momento que um feitiço é lançado, para só funcionar quando outro for feito. Ou talvez duas pessoas combinam feitiços lançados ao mesmo tempo.

Julie levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O que você tem lido, garota? Isso é impossível.

- Grandes bruxos tentaram fazer isso, inclusive Merlim.

- E nenhum deles conseguiu.

- O que não chega a ser uma prova de que não há como.

- Esquece, Weasley.

Gina examinou o paciente mais uma vez e coletou uma amostra de sangue dele, para tentar fazer mais algumas experiências. Ao sair da sala examinatória tirou suas luvas e soltou o cabelo, colocou algumas coisas que julgou úteis na bolsa e foi embora.

Já havia se passado um mês desde que estivera no hospital, e sabia que hoje provavelmente seria internada. É claro que quando conseguira o emprego não informou ao seu chefe que talvez a qualquer tempo ela podia ser internada, mas desde o início da semana ela estava preocupada, passara muito mal desde os últimos exames e sabia que dessa vez ela não escapava.

O som que o salto dela produzia era agradável, não tinha muitas manias, mas gostava muito do som de saltos. Mas não era por isso que ela ia a pé para o hospital, queria prolongar ao máximo sua estada do lado de fora.

"O que será que tenho?" era o que se perguntava. Estava pensando nisso quando por um breve minuto tudo sumiu e ela não soube onde estava. No segundo seguinte só sentiu alguém lhe empurrar e ela cair com tudo no chão.

- Você está bem?

Ela não respondeu, olhou para o homem que a salvara sem conseguir dizer nada.

- O que aconteceu ali? Ninguém para de repente no meio do trânsito.

- Eu... acho que não me senti bem.

O homem reparou o tanto que ela estava pálida e como sua respiração estava irregular.

- Tem um hospital por aqui perto, eu posso te levar até lá...

Mas ela nem prestou atenção ao que ele dizia, saiu andando sem agradecer e virou num beco vazio, então aparatou.

- Está atrasada –ouviu a voz do medibruxo.

- Me desculpe. Tive um imprevisto no trabalho.

O médico sorriu.

- Como foi esse mês?

Ela suspirou cansada.

- Muito cansativo. Muitos frascos, feitiços e ah sim, não é isso que você quer saber... –disse ao ver a cara do médico- Passei bem.

- Nenhum mal-estar?

- Não.

- Sendo assim acho que os exames não indicarão nada de errado.

"Sim, eles indicarão" ela pensou. Não ia dizer nada, sabia que de qualquer forma seria descoberta, então não fazia diferença se dissesse ou não como realmente passou. "O que eu tenho?".

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados pela entrada da enfermeira.

- Ainda assim?

- Ok, já vou trocar de roupa.

Segurava o papel em suas mãos, ao lado o doutor estava com a mão no seu ombro direito. Seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas e seu coração batia descompassado.

É um alívio, não? –perguntou o médico.

- Oh, se é... –disse com as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto.

Ela não tinha nada, estava em perfeito estado de saúde, pelo menos era isso o que os exames indicavam, mas... algo estava errado. Ela definitivamente não estava bem. Sua mente estava confusa, devia ou não contar ao médico como realmente passara o mês?

Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar e correu para o banheiro e vomitou. Mais do que nunca se sentia mal. Sua vista embaçou. Ajoelhada no chão do banheiro sentiu a mão do medico lhe tocar o ombro.

- Já vi muitas reações de alívio estranhas, Srta. Weasley, mas até hoje você foi a primeira que vomitou. Tem certeza de que está bem?

Pronto, ela podia contar agora. Tinha que contar.

- Estou bem, só devo ter comido algo que não me fez bem.

O médico ajoelhou ao lado dela, ela prendeu a respiração.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar, ainda olhando desconfiado.

- Então nos vemos no mês que vem. Mas não se esqueça que é sobre sua saúde que estamos falando, caso sinta algo venha para cá.

Ela sorriu e saiu da sala. O som do salto era forte, contínuo e de ritmo acelerado. Ela não sabia porque mentira, queria ter contado, mas era como se algo a tivesse impedido. Aparatou em casa, deixou o resultado em cima da mesa da cozinha e subiu para o seu quarto.

Fechava os olhos, mas não conseguia realmente dormir. Quando cochilava ouvia a voz do médico lhe dizendo "é sobre sua saúde que estamos falando" e então coisas horríveis aconteciam. Ela acordava desesperada, suando frio, levantava e ia até a porta, queria ir até o quarto de seus pais e lhes contar que estava mal, mas então se sentava na cama novamente e esperava uma solução brotar em sua cabeça.

Sentia o cheiro da comida de sua mãe, estava comendo um prato enorme, mas sua mãe lhe dizia que ia engordar e que tinha que acordar pra vida...

- Acorde logo, Gina –veio o grito das escadas.

Abriu os olhos, estivera sonhando novamente, embora dessa vez não fosse um pesadelo. Mas a voz de sua mãe também devia ser do sonho, pois ainda estava escuro.

- Gina, se você não descer logo o almoço vai esfriar –a voz brava de sua mãe ecoou.

Almoço? Não estava entendendo, sentia o cheiro da comida, mas não via a claridade do dia. Ela tinha cortinas, mas nenhuma cortina escurecia o quarto assim...

A família Weasley estava toda reunida à mesa quando um grito ecoou.


	3. Segundo Sentido: Paladar

Harry estava ansioso para ver Gina, mas estava suando frio e estava com medo. Achava que ela estava demorando a descer por causa dele. É claro que achou que o almoço com toda a família ia ser uma surpresa para Gina, mas ela não era preguiçosa assim e ele desconfiava seriamente ser o motivo da demora da garota.

Rony olhou para Harry, pensava como o amigo. Ele achava besteira Harry ter terminado tudo, mas sabia que o amigo estava cada vez mais transtornado, então não pudera fazer nada. Mas a questão é que parecia que ninguém sabia que o noivado fora rompido, e talvez Gina estivesse com vergonha de descer.

Harry já preparava para falar algo quando todos ouviram o grito. A principio todos ficaram parados, mas quando um segundo, um terceiro e quarto grito foram ouvidos seguidos um do outro todos aparataram no quarto da garota.

A cena era horrível, vários objetos estavam esparramados, Gina estava encolhida no chão, toda descabelada e chorava compulsivamente.

- Gina, o que está acontecendo...? –perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

Ela levantou a cabeça, e se virou para a direção do Sr. Weasley, mas algo fez com que ela chorasse mais.

- Gina, querida, você está me deixando preocupada –disse a Sra. Weasley.

Ela resmungou algo entre o choro que ninguém conseguiu entender.

- O quê?

- EU-NÃO-CONSIGO-ENXEGAR-NADA!

O silêncio que se seguiu só era quebrado pelos soluços dela, até que Carlinhos a pegou no colo.

-Nós vamos para o St. Mungus agora.

Estavam todos na sala de espera, enquanto Gina estava sendo examinada. O medibruxo ficou num misto de surpresa e raiva quando viu Gina, ela devia ter lhe contado a verdade, mas aquele não era o momento para brigar com a garota.

O Sr. Weasley não fechou a cara nem ignorou quando Percy entrou na sala. Ele parecia constrangido de estar ali, como se aqueles não fossem mais sua família, mas estava notavelmente preocupado com Gina.

- Como ela está, mamãe?

A Sra. Weasley abraçou Percy forte, contendo as lágrimas.

- Até agora não nos disseram nada.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Ninguém sabe –disse Carlinhos- a gente tava esperando ela descer pra almoçar quando ela gritou, a gente foi ver e ela já estava assim.

Percy se sentou desolado. Brigara com o pai e tratara mal a mãe, e embora tivesse se sentido mal nessas vezes não fora o suficiente para que engolisse o orgulho. Mas agora a situação era outra.

Uma enfermeira entrou, mas tudo o que ela disse era que os exames já tinham terminado e que o medibruxo viria em breve. Quando medico entrou todos se levantaram, ansiosos.

- Podem se sentar, a situação não é grave.

Um suspiro de alívio geral se fez ouvir.

- Não está muito claro porque isso aconteceu, mas não é definitivo, embora até a visão dela voltar completamente possa demorar algum tempo.

- Quanto tempo? –indagou o Sr. Weasley.

- Isso depende de como o organismo dela vai responder, fica entre 4 meses e 2 anos. Mas de qualquer forma é uma boa noticia saber que não durará muito.

- Ela terá que fazer exames periódicos? –questionou Fred.

- Ou que tomar remédio? –completou Jorge.

- Sim, terá. Só espero que dessa vez ela não esconda a verdade.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da sala.

- Bom, ela está acordada, embora exausta. Vocês têm cinco minutos com ela.

Ela ficou surpresa quando percebeu que a família toda estava ali, e pouco a vontade quando percebeu que Harry também estava com a família dela. E pelo visto ele também não havia falado com ninguém que o noivado acabara. Os cinco minutos acabaram num piscar de olhos e a enfermeira avisou que tinha que sair.

- Por favor, eu não posso dar uma palavrinha com ela em particular, sou noivo dela.

A enfermeira estava preparada para dizer 'não' quando viu a cicatriz em forma de raio.

- Você tem dois minutos, não posso dar mais que isso.

- Muito obrigado.

Ela ouviu quando a porta se fechou, mas sabia que ainda havia uma pessoa ali.

-Harry?

-Sou eu.

Ela não falou nada, seus olhos estavam desesperadamente parados, fixos à frente.

-Gina, você recebeu minha carta?

-Sim.

-E você entendeu...?

Harry falava devagar e temeroso, extremamente desconfortável e confuso.

-Não. Nada daquilo faz sentido, e se por algum acaso você foi sincero naquela carta, você é o maior imbecil que já conheci e não sei o que vi em você.

Ele andou um pouco e se sentou na cama ao lado dela.

-Por que não contou aos seus pais que terminamos?

-Eu contei, só que eles são bem discretos. Mamãe inclusive está muito preocupada com você, acha que você deve ficar um pouco longe de tudo. Você está perturbado.

-Eu não posso ficar longe...

-Isso não é problema meu. Mas você deve estar bem melhor agora que sabe definitivamente que eu não vou te atrapalhar. Afinal, agora eu sou uma inútil por tempo indeterminado.

Havia uma dureza e uma amargura na voz dela que não lhe era familiar, Gina lhe chamava de perturbado, mas não estava enxergando a si mesma direito.

-Vá embora, Harry. Olhe, se você tem outra ou se você já não gosta de mim, não tem problema, só queria que você tivesse sido sincero.

-Eu fui.

Ela deu de ombros, como se não fosse importante. Ele pegou as mãos dela, e ela o afastou imediatamente. Não havendo mais nada a fazer e tendo esgotado seu tempo, ele foi embora.

Estava irritada, dolorida e angustiada. Voltara para casa, mas não foi exatamente o que ela imaginou. Vivera toda a sua vida naquela casa, mas agora é como se nunca estivesse estado ali. Andava batendo nas coisas, não sabia a localização de nada, e por mais que andasse colada na parede, sempre acabava se perdendo ou batendo em algum móvel.

-Calma, Gina. Você vai se acostumar com a casa desse novo jeito logo, logo...- disse Carlinhos tentando acalmá-la.

-Eu não quero me acostumar! –disse num sussurro letal.

O irmão a abraçou firme.

-Você não vai ficar assim por muito tempo, você ouviu o médico. De quatro meses a dois anos. Mas como você é uma Weasley, o mais rápido possível você já vai estar legal.

Ela não disse nada, saiu do abraço e começou a subir as escadas, passando a mão na parede para acompanhar o caminho.

Entrou no seu quarto e deu um passo a mais do que o certo para a achar a cama, o joelho, já tão castigado e dolorido começou a sangrar.

-Droga!

Ela sentou-se na cama e tocou o joelho, a textura do sangue era agradável ao toque, mas não aliviava a dor fraca e contínua que ali se instalara. Encostou os lábio no ferimento para chupar o sangue.

Um gosto muito mais doce que o mel e mais prazeroso que o chocolate veio não a sua boca, mas a sua cabeça. O gosto de sangue é bom, mas a lembrança que isso lhe trazia era muito melhor.

Harry tinha ganhado mais uma partida de quadribol para a Grifinória, mas caíra de uma altura grande e fraturara alguns poucos ossos do crânio. Madame Pomfrey o curou rápido, mas pediu que ele ficasse descansando aquela noite, pois quando a cabeça era afetada necessitava mais alguns cuidados.

Todo o time já havia saído quando ela entrou na enfermaria, ele estava dormindo na hora. Eles não estavam namorando, mas até mesmo as árvores e os pássaros já haviam percebido os longos olhares que trocavam. Ela parou ao lado dele, parecia bem, embora houvesse um pequenino corte no lábio inferior.

Ele abriu os olhos e os dois ficaram se encarando por longos minutos sem dizer nada, então num momento não muito preciso ele se sentou e a puxou para perto. De todos os gostos que pensou que o beijo de Harry pudesse ter, nunca pensara em um beijo com gosto de sangue.

Ela sorria e ainda lembrava de tudo isso quando sua mãe entrou aflita. Percebeu o machucado de Gina, mas deixou isso para depois.

-Arrume umas trouxas, Gina, vamos para Londres.

Ela entendeu que iam para o Quartel General, embora não soubesse ainda o porquê. Molly já saía do quarto da menina quando Gina a chamou.

-Mãe!

Ela olhou e viu sua filha constrangida.

-A senhora pode me ajudar a arrumar minhas coisas?

Um aperto no coração de Molly fez com que ajudasse calmamente a filha a ajeitar suas coisas mesmo que tivesse muito que fazer.

Houvera um ataque de Comensais a Ottery St. Catchpole, a cidade próxima a qual moravam, e por isso eles estavam em Londres. Para Gina a situação nunca estivera pior, se reclamava de sua casa, ali no Largo Grimmauld era muito pior. As paredes eram mais distantes umas das outras, e havia muitos quadros rabugentos pendurados, o que atrapalhava que ela andasse contornando as paredes.

Tonks ficava muito feliz em ajudá-la, mas Gina não estava gostando nada de ter que ficar dependendo dos outros o tempo todo e ainda por cima não poder fazer nada. Ficava a maior parte do tempo sentada ou deitada em algum lugar, enquanto ouvia os outros trabalhando o tempo todo, sempre ocupados e com pressa.

Numa hora que se estressou exigiu que arranjassem algo para ela fazer, e sua mãe a conduzia na cozinha, podia fazer algumas coisas não muito úteis e que qualquer feitiço poderia ter feito num segundo enquanto ela levava minutos, mas pelo menos assim ela ficava mais calma. Mas toda vez ela acabava dando um pequeno corte em sua mão, e por isso Molly sempre tinha que ficar por perto para impedir que o sangue se misturasse à comida.

Nos jantares ela sempre ficava calada, embora todos conversassem avidamente. Alguém de vez em quando conversava algo com ela, mas como só respondia com monossílabos, a pessoa acabava desistindo dela.

Ela terminava de enxaguar a louça quando ouviu um barulho seco.

-Tonks, o que foi esse barulho?

-Hã? Ah sim, foi uma bola que rolou e bateu na porta da sala de reuniões.

Sabia que Tonks não estava na reunião para fazer companhia a ela, o resto do pessoal todo devia estar lá, e por isso a porta não precisava ser protegida contra orelhas extensíveis ou coisa assim.

Gina sentou-se num sofá perto da sala de reuniões e forçou sua audição. Diziam que de se perde um sentido os outros se ampliam, pois bem, era hora de testar. Apesar da porta não estar protegida e dela não estar muito longe, não conseguia ouvir muita coisa, só algumas palavras. i Talvez...impossível...Comensais...destruição...feitiços... desvantagem /i . Era muito pouco o que ouvia, mas seu semblante estava sério e atento ao que diziam lá dentro.

Tonks pareceu notar o incomum silêncio de Gina, ela já não conversava muito, mas sempre dava uns suspiros altos de desgosto. Ela olhou para a garota e estranhou a cena.

-Gina, você está bem?

A garota tentou parecer normal e deixou a reunião de lado, nunca saberia de fato o que eles estavam conversando.

Naquela noite estava sem sono, assim como nas tantas outras passadas, como seu corpo não cansava o suficiente, ela estava sempre sem sono à noite, só dormia por algumas poucas horas. Geralmente ficava na cama, quieta, esperando que o dia nascesse e alguma boa alma levantasse logo para que ela o seguisse, mas naquela hora estava com vontade de se mexer.

Desceu as escadas com todo cuidado para não fazer barulho e não acordar alguém, e já até se sentia vitoriosa por ter andando todo o percurso sem acontecer nada quando finalmente bateu o joelho com tudo numa cadeira que estava fora do lugar.

-Merda!

Ela só sussurra, mas foi o suficiente para Harry ouvir. Ele estava deitado numa poltrona, olhando a lareira.

-Gina?

Ela estava agachada chupando o pouco de sangue que saía e ficou quieta quando Harry falou com ela. Sabia que ele estava na casa, porque algumas vezes ouvia a voz dele conversando com alguém, mas até agora nenhum tinha dirigido a palavra ao outro.

-Gina, você está bem? Precisa de algo? –disse ele já se levantando para ajudar.

Ela ignorou a ajuda dele e se levantou sozinha, e foi rude ao responder.

-Preciso dormir, mas não acho que você possa me ajudar com isso.

Ele deu um sorriso amargo. Sabia bem do que ela estava falando. Ele reparou no que ela estava fazendo, primeiro procurou a mesa da cozinha e quando a encontrou ficou virando de um lado para outro, como se estivesse conferindo algo, quando se sentiu segura puxou a varinha do robe.

-Accio copo! –e quando esse chegou ela voltou a bradar a varinha- Accio jarra de água!

Todos lhe diziam que ela reclamava o tempo todo, e ele podia inclusive ver isso. Mas para quem resmungava tanto ela parecia estar se saindo muito bem.

-Accio pote de biscoito!

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Sempre tem insônia?

-Desde que saí do hospital. Lá eles me davam poções para dormir.

Ele riu.

-Então é por isso que você sempre está irritada, não dormir é fogo.

Ela fez um muxoxo com a mão.

-Não ver não é tão ruim quanto se possa pensar, Harry. Você consegue saborear mais as coisas, o som da água caindo é mais relaxante, o toque dos familiares é mais suave e o cheiro da comida é muito mais irresistível. O problema é não poder fazer nada e sempre bater nos móveis.

Ela tocou-lhe para ter certeza de onde ele estava e então levantou o robe, mostrando os joelhos já muito agredidos. Ele fez uma careta que ela não viu, mas imaginou que ele tivesse feito.

-Dói constantemente, não há tempo o suficiente para parar de doer, porque sempre vem algo mais para doer em cima de uma outra dor, e por isso custa a passar. Geralmente passa à noite, mas não é um grande consolo. Preferia que doesse sempre se pelo menos eu pudesse dormir tranqüilamente.

-Bom, embora nada em mim esteja doendo, eu concordo com você.

-Também tem insônia sempre?

Ele suspirou.

-Como eu já te disse uma vez, toda noite eu sonho com uma batalha onde morro. Eu acordo tremendo, suando e ofegando, até que me acalmo e viro pro lado, mas por mais que eu tente o sono já se foi e eu fico observando o teto. Às vezes levantoàs vezes não.

Ela abaixou a cabeça sem saber o que falar, então ele realmente estava tão transtornado quanto dizia estar.

-Você não pode ficar assim. Não se quiser vencê-lo.

É fácil dizer quando não é com você. É o mesmo que lhe mandar ficar calma, mesmo que você sabe que vai bater em algo. A dor de bater num móvel é sua, não dos outros, a raiva que sente por não conseguir saber onde tudo vai estar é só sua.

Ela ficou pasma, ela não conseguia sentir-se na pele de Harry, mas ele sabia exatamente como ela se sentia. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo quando ele continuou.

-E é humilhante quando os outros sentem pena de você, pela sua situação, você quer mandar que todos parem, que te tratem como se você fosse mais uma pessoa normal, mas é só olharem para você, pro seu jeito, o modo como você olha, como você se move e conversa que as pessoas simplesmente não conseguem lhe enxergar como uma pessoa normal.

Ela só percebeu que estava chorando quando sentiu o gosto salgado da lágrima na sua boca. E o pior é que não chorava por si, mas sim por ele. De repente todo o ódio que estava de Harry tinha se dissipado, e isso não era porque ele conseguia entender o que ela sentia, mas porque agora i ela /i conseguia entender o que i ele /i sentia.

Ela tocou a mão dele carinhosamente, embora lhe faltasse coragem suficiente para apertá-la com força. Ele colocou sua outra mão por cima da mão dela, e ficaram assim por um tempo, numa cumplicidade que há muito tempo tinham tido. Não precisavam de palavras, e nem mesmo as conseguiam encontrar.

Assim como na enfermaria de Hogwarts uma vez, ele a puxou para perto e um beijo aconteceu. Por ironia do destino, dessa vez o gosto de sangue vinha da boca dela.


	4. Terceiro Sentido: Olfato

Gina estava incomodada, sentia a presença de Harry perto de si. Podia sentir o perfume natural do corpo dele e ouvia a respiração suave e pausada que ele tinha. Tinha mais gente por perto, mas tudo o que ela conseguia sentir era Harry.

Ela não sabia porque estava tão sem jeito, eles já tinham se entendido, por que então agora ela voltara a agir como se ainda fossem estranhos um pro outro?

Suspirou alto.

De vez em quando um ou outro ameaçava falar algo, mas ficava tudo só na vontade. Uma barreira invisível separava os dois novamente. Sentia vontade de dizer a ele várias coisas, inclusive que já conseguia dormir novamente. Toda noite quando a irritação da dor no joelho e outras coisas a inquietavam ela lembrava do beijo dos dois, e então sua mente viajava e em poucos minutos dormia.

Gina, suas coisas já estão arrumadas?

Já.

Bom, pelo menos eram os últimos minutos de incomodo entre os dois, ela ia voltar para A Toca. Agora que parecia seguro voltar ela preferia estar na sua casa, onde era mais fácil se deslocar. Até ouvira sua mãe oferecendo a casa para Harry, mas ele preferiu ficar em Grimmauld Place.

Almoçou rapidamente e depois foi para casa por Pó de Flu, tivera autorização para usar graças à sua condição.

Adorou estar em casa, até mesmo o ar ali era mais agradável. Incrível.

Gina, pode ajeitar-se no seu quarto sozinha? –perguntou Rony.

Claro!

Ela pegou desajeitadamente sua mala e começou a subir as escadas, era interessante como já nem precisava tatear a parede, era como se tivesse um mapa mental do lugar em sua cabeça, já conhecia tudo. Talvez agora que estava mais calam e resignada com tudo aquilo ela já conseguia lembrar de cada detalhe da casa com calma.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto e com muito tempo e paciência começou a ajeitar tudo em seu devido lugar. Primeiro tirou as roupas da mala e as colocou na cama, onde separou os tipos e guardou no guarda-roupa. Então pegou objetos pessoais e foi colocando cada um ao lugar em que pertencia. Pegou sua carteira e procurou sua bolsa para guardá-la.

Ah Merlim... onde eu deixei a minha bolsa?

Se já era difícil achar um objeto perdido mesmo quando tinha a visão, agora então seria uma beleza. Mas resolveu procurar sozinha, com um pouco de paciência ela a acharia, seu quarto não era grande, portanto não poderia ser tão difícil.

Demorou um pouco, mas ela achou a bolsa no chão, ao lado do criado-mudo. Pegou e sentiu que estava pesada.

Vamos ver... o que tem aqui dentro?

Virou a bolsa na cama e passou a mãos pelos objetos, de imediato reconheceu o que dava o peso à bolsa. Havia alguns aparelhos e exames do laboratório que ela havia esquecido em sua bolsa. Guardou a carteira e o resto das coisas na bolsa e desceu as escadas, procurando por alguém.

Gui?

Estou aqui, Gina. Precisa de alguma coisa?

Preciso. Quero que você escreva uma carta para o laboratório onde eu trabalhava. Algumas coisas de lá ficaram na minha bolsa, mande alguém vir buscar.

Molly entrou na sala e ouviu o fim da conversa.

O que ficou com você, filha?

Alguns objetos, alguns exames, não muita coisa, mas de qualquer jeito...

E você já terminou de ajeitar o seu quarto?

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

Já sim, demorei um pouco e fiz algumas confusões, mas agora já está tudo certo.

Ótimo, então venha me dar uma mão aqui na cozinha.

Óbvio que ela não fez muita coisa, mas precisava manter-se ocupada e além disso seus irmãos também estavam por ali, então ficavam conversando. Os Weasley agiam como se ela não tivesse nada, como se o fato de ela não enxergar fosse uma besteira qualquer. Eles queriam se acostumar o menos possível com a situação, porque tinham certeza que em breve ela estaria bem novamente. Ela não tinha tanta certeza se sua recuperação seria tão rápida quanto eles esperavam, mas aos poucos estava não se deixar levar pelo desânimo.

Toda vez que queria desistir de tudo ela lembrava de Harry e da conversa entre eles naquela madrugada. Ela falou que ele não podia se entregar, e para não parecer hipócrita também não se deixava desanimar.

Ela não sabia, mas a verdade é que ele tinha melhorado muito desde a conversa com ela. Dormia melhor à noite, embora ainda tivesse pesadelos, não tão freqüentes como antes, é claro. Mas é que Gina agora simbolizava uma força enorme para ele, era estranho, mas ele se sentiu perdendo em uma competição. De um lado ele, bem de saúde e péssimo mentalmente e do outro lado ela, mal de saúde e ótima mentalmente. Sentia que ela estava muito melhor que ele, e agora lutava para não perder. Tentava seguir o conselho dela aos poucos, do modo como podia.

E quem assistia a tudo isso sem dar uma única opinião era Rony. Via a auto-estima do melhor amigo melhorar e a confiança em si mesma de Gina retornar aos poucos. Mas estava em dúvida, tinha quase certeza que os dois tinham tido contato um com outro, algo que ninguém tivesse ficado sabendo, mas se isso tinha acontecido, por que eles lhe pareciam tão distantes até agora? Deixava as apostas para Fred e Jorge, mas tinha quase certeza que os dois não reatariam, nem mesmo se os dois voltariam a ser amigos normalmente.

Rony, me passa a salsicha? –disse ela.

Ele pegou a travessa e colocou nas mãos dela. Gina tirou duas e deixou as bandeja suspensa em sua mão, para que ele a pegasse de volta e colocasse no lugar.

Assim que ela terminou de jantar e ajudar a arrumar a cozinha ela foi se deitar. Ela trocou de roupa e já havia se sentado na cama quando sentiu que havia algo ali. Ah sim, ela não havia pendurado a bolsa. Era só guardá-la, mas ela resolveu ver direito o que havia ali com ela. Tirava os objetos, os tateava e cheirava, para melhor identificar cada coisa. Já tinha separado alguns quando pegou um pote.

E o que é isso? –cheirou cuidadosamente- Sangue? Por que eu traria uma amostra de sangue?

Destampou o pote com cuidado e tentou se lembrar de seu último dia no laboratório. Claro, ela havia trazido uma amostra do sangue do Sr. Hoffman, que estava tendo varias reações contra os remédios dados a ele e aos tratamentos que eles executavam. Ela trouxera o sangue para casa porque queria analisá-lo melhor, mas agora, nas atuais circunstancias nem havia como analisar. Cheirou novamente o sangue e sentiu algo errado, não sabia dizer como, mas de algum modo aquele sangue não lhe parecia normal, tinha algo ali que estava dando um odor um pouco mais forte.

Eu sei que cheiro é esse, mas não consigo lembrar...

Passou algum tempo meditando sobre o assunto, mas definitivamente não conseguia se lembrar. Guardou tudo na bolsa, menos o frasco com o sangue, não deixaria que levassem aquilo antes que ela descobrisse o que havia ali.

Três dias depois dois empregados do laboratório vieram e levaram tudo embora, exceto a amostra de sangue, que ela nem contou que trouxera. Mas isso tudo já fazia uma semana, e ela ainda não havia descoberto o que era aquele cheiro. E não era por falta de tentativa, saiu cheirando tudo na casa e no jardim, para ver se lhe lembrava o cheiro do sangue, mas nada adiantou, na sua casa não havia um cheiro daquele jeito, embora ela tivesse certeza absoluta de conhecer aquilo.

Ela estava sentada no sofá ouvindo Gui ler um livro para ela, quando sua mãe chegou da compra.

Venha, Gina, estou atrasada para fazer o almoço.

J-á vou.

Calçou suas chinelas e foi para a cozinha, ajudou a mãe a tirar algumas compras da sacola quando então sentiu o cheiro.

AH!

Sua mãe deixou cair o pote com azeitonas no chão, que por sorte não quebrou.

O que foi, Gina? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Ela fez um muxoxo com a mão e começou a procurar de onde vinha quilo. Era uma pequena sacola, onde só tinha temperos. Pegou cada um e cheirou, até que achou.

Mãe, o que é isso?

Molly olhou.

Ora, como se você não conhecesse! Salsa-da-noruega, Gina! Tanto barulho por salsa-da-noruega, coisa que você encontra em qualquer mercado?

Aham, mãe, eu vou lá no meu quarto, daqui a pouco eu venho te ajudar. Até porque nós duas sabemos que eu não faço muita coisa.

Ela saiu em disparada para seu quarto levando em sua mão o pacotinho com salsa-da-noruega, tinha que confirmar se era a mesma coisa. Pegou o frasco e o destampou, cheirou minuciosamente cada um deles e sorriu satisfeita.

É isso!

Mas em menos de dois minutos de satisfação uma pergunta lhe veio à mente. Ok, era salsa-da-noruega no sangue do Sr. Hoffman, mas o que isso significava? Desceu as escadas e achou sua mãe na cozinha.

Mãe, o que essa salsa faz?

Tempera.

Gina revirou os olhos.

Isso eu sei! O que_mais_ que isso faz?

Bom, isso... isso faz... ah sei l�, Gina! Para que precisa disso? Eu uso para temperar e pra fazer massas em geral, porque ajuda a dar liga na massa.

Liga? Ah sim, mas a Sra. tem algum livro sobre isso aqui em casa?

Para que eu precisaria de um livro sobre temperos? O meu é muito bom do jeito que é, ou a srta. não está satisfeita?

Nada disso, só quero saber as propriedades desse tempero.

Sua mãe voltou a resmungar algo, mas ela nem ouviu, foi a sala, ver quem estava lá.

Gui?

Sentado no sof�, Gina.

Ela achou o sofá e se sentou ao lado dele.

Vai a Be-blioteca comigo?

O quer l�?

Um livro sobre temperos?

Não gosta dos da mamãe? –perguntou ele rindo.

Deixe de ser bobo, sabe que não é isso. Me leva l�?

Claro. Agora?

Só vou trocar o sapato.

Assim que ela desceu Gui pegou sua moto que ele havia comprado há algum tempo e a levou até o Beco Diagonal.

Era no Beco que ficava a Be-blitoeca, lugar no qual Gina entrou bem agitada, se não precisa-se estar de braço dado com Gui para não esbarrar em nada nem em ninguém, ela provavelmente teria ido correndo ao balcão.

Por favor, eu gostaria de ver algum livro que falasse sobre as propriedades da salsa-da-noruega?

A bibliotecária siu e em alguns minutos voltou com o livro que Gina queria. Gui pegou o livro e os dois foram se sentar numa mesa por perto.

Bom, vamos ver... –disse ele folheando o livro- Rúcula, sal, salsa-da-noruega, achei!

Vamos, leia, Gui!

Ele estranhou o tamanho interesse dela sobre o tempero, mas resolveu não perguntar nada.

A salsa-da-noruega ao contrário do nome é criada na Espanha e não, não é isso que você quer, onde est�? Ah, aqui, propriedades. Suas propriedades mágicas são, aceleração da dos batimentos cardíacos, aderência entre substancias, fonte de energia para poções que envolvam plasma e é um ótimo tempero, com sabor e odor forte. Pronto, Gina, é isso.

Ele começou a falar algo que ela não prestou atenção. Só conseguia pensar nas propriedades e no Sr. Hoffman. Tinha acabado de descobrir como os Comensais combinavam feitiços.


	5. Quarto Sentido: Tato

Suas mãos estavam tremendo.

Estava novamente no Quartel General, junto ao seu ex-professor Severo Snape ela tinha acabado de preparar um poção que seria similar em seu aspecto principal à poção usada pelos Comensais para combinarem feitiços. Agora a poção seria estada, qualquer mínima evidência que estavam no caminho certo poderia representar uma descoberta enorme.

Dumbledore mergulhou sua varinha calmamente na poção, deixando-a ali por alguns segundos, em seguida Snape fez o mesmo.

-Pronto, Severo?

-Pronto.

Ambos empunharam suas varinhas, mirando numa chaleira em cima da mesa.

-_Vingardim Leviosa_!

-_Engorgio_!

Os dois feitiços assim que pronunciados e expelidos da varinha sofreram um processo de atração, onde viu-se rapidamente um feixe ligeiramente translúcido misturar-se a um feixe fracamente rosado, e ambos atingirem o objeto. A chaleira levitou alguns centímetros acima da mesa e então voltou despencada em direção a esta, por causa do imenso peso de seu bico, que aumentara consideravelmente. Mas Gina não viu isso, só ouviu o barulho metálico da chaleira caindo de volta na mesa e então aquele silêncio profundo.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou ela.

A resposta ainda demorou alguns segundos, mas por fim veio.

-A chaleira levitou um pouco –disse a voz calma de Dumbledore- mas não pôde se sustentar no ar por muito e nem mesmo flutuar muito acima da mesa devido ao desequilíbrio que foi gerado pelo fato do bico ter se alargado.

Ela sorriu timidamente.

-Então funcionou? É isso?

-Talvez. A poção usada por nossos inimigos pode ser mais ou até menos elaborada que esta, é preciso agora entrar em contato com St. Mungus e alguns laboratórios de exame e pesquisa, temos que saber os efeitos colaterais de pessoas que podem ter sido atingidas por dois feitiços ao mesmo tempo. Só assim vamos descobrir até que ponto eles estão ou não na nossa frente nessa área.

Ela concordou instantaneamente, mas não conseguia controlar seu êxtase. Apertava forte a mão de Carlinhos, que estava com a outra mão em seu ombro direito. Ao seu lado ouvia Tonks sussurrar algo animadoramente com outra pessoa. Aliás, podia ouvir várias pessoas sussurrando, num tom de aprovação.

-Bom, a vida vai muito bem, mas se quiserem jantar vão ter que colaborar –falou uma alegre Sra. Weasley.

Tonks levantou-se animada, para o desespero de Molly, e os gêmeos também se animaram e foram para a cozinha, as outras pessoas foram arranjando algo para fazer enquanto o jantar não ficava pronto.

Ela se largou no sofá, exausta de tanta ansiedade que tivera. Assim que descobrira o princípio ativo da poção mil coisas passaram por sua cabeça: ia ser ridicularizada, nada ia dar certo, ia descobrir a cura de várias doenças, todos iam rir dela e ela fugiria do país. Sentia-se incrivelmente esgotada, sem forças para levantar uma colher, aquele era o seu momento de glória.

E ela não podia vê-lo.

Agora quieta sem ninguém ao seu lado e com a euforia indo embora ela sentiu-se repentinamente triste. Acabara de viver a descoberta da sua vida e nem sequer pôde vê-la, o máximo de recordação que teria desse momento era o barulho fraco do metal se chocando com a madeira.

Ela sentiu quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado.

-Não há motivos para essa cara triste, Gina –ouviu a voz de Harry.

Gina forçou um sorriso amarelo.

-Claro que não.

Ele suspirou alto e deu dois tapinhas no seu ombro.

-Você vai ficar boa logo, e vai ver coisas até que você não quiser. Aproveite enquanto você pode se refugiar dessa guerra.

-Não quero me refugiar dessa guerra.

-Sei que não, nenhum de nós quer. Mas assim que você ver alguém cair morto ao seu lado ou ouvir os gritos de aflição de alguma criança que perdeu os pais, a primeira coisa que você vai querer é estar escondida debaixo das cobertas.

Um silêncio incomodo se instalou por alguns segundos, até que ele voltou a falar.

-Você só tem 17 anos, e levando em consideração o rumo estranho que esta guerra está tomando, pode não chegar aos 20. Aproveite o tempo que você tem e pare de se martirizar por não poder ver, porque você sabe que isso vai passar, o que é um consolo. Pior é sofrer de um mal que não se cura.

-Você sofre de algum mal que não se cura?

-De vários.

-Ainda não melhorou nem um pouco?

-Melhorei, só não o bastante. Mas ontem eu consegui dormir tranqüilamente a noite inteira.

-Harry, você tem o péssimo dom de me dar lição de moral, e o pior é que funciona.

Ele riu serenamente.

-Sério, você faz parecer que não ver é como ter uma dor de dente. Você me deixa constrangida por causa desse seu tom de homem maduro. Seu nunca tivesse te visto na minha vida poderia jurar que você tem uns 50 anos.

Os dois riram.

-Agora você está me deixando constrangido por parecer muito sério.

-Mas você é.

O tom risonho da conversa de repente sumiu.

-Sou?

-É. Você não era, mas ficou.

-Desde quando?

-Desde que você deixou de acreditar nas pessoas que estão à sua volta. Nem todo mundo é frágil como você imagina, Harry. Eu sei que você não faz por mal, a questão é que você já enfrentou coisas que muitos de nós aqui nem sonharíamos, mas nem por isso você precisa sair protegendo a todos. Além de não proteger ninguém, você se desprotege.

O barulho de algo caindo e quebrando na cozinha cortou o silêncio. Em seguida alguém tocou a campainha e a Sra. Black começou a gritar a plenos pulmões.

...ESCÓRIA! SEUS IMUNDOS VERMES, SAIAM DA MINHA CASA!...

A Sra. Weasley veio e começou a gritar com o quadro, tornando o barulho insuportável, Mundungo Fletcher apareceu encolhido, sabendo a que Sra. Weasley brigaria também com ele, o que realmente aconteceu.

Gina se levantou do sofá e já ia procurar pela parede quando Harry a tomou pelo braço e a conduziu pela escada.

-Por que ainda insistem em tocar a campainha?

Harry não respondeu nada, nem tampouco a largou.

-Gina...

-Olhe Harry, eu sei que provavelmente falei algo que você nem queria ouvir, então... Me desculpa. Eu estou jogando nos outros as minhas frustrações.

Ele encontrou na parede e sentou-se no chão.

-Pode ficar tranqüila, não falou nada que eu já não sabia.

Ela apoiou no ombro dele e sentou ao seu lado. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou em seguida, ao invés de falar algo ela apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ele estranhou a princípio, mas em seguida passou seu braço pelo ombro dela.

Ela inspirou profundamente, há mais de um ano que não sentia aquele perfume dele, há mais de um ano que não se encostava a ele e ouvia seu coração bater, mais de um ano que não sentia os braços dele se fecharem em torno dela.

Seus sentidos aguçados pela falta de visão estavam naquele momento desregulados. Seu ouvido ouvia a respiração rápida e inconstante que ele tinha no momento, sua pele se arrepiou toda no momento em que ele se aproximou e começou a roçar os lábios em seu pescoço, o cheiro forte dele invadia suas narinas.

-Gina...

Ele a empurrou contra o chão e seus rostos estavam muito próximos quando passos na escada se fizeram ouvir e a figura de Lupin apareceu na escada. Gina não podia ver, mas pelo jeito que Harry paralisou totalmente ela pôde imaginar a cara do professor.

-Her, bom... hum, o jantar está pronto.

Lupin desceu as escadas rapidamente e num pulo Harry e Gina se levantaram. Ela estava mais vermelha do que podia imaginar e não sabia o que dizer. Ele também estava bastante desconsertado.

-Acho bom, nós descermos...

Ela acenou com a cabeça, e os dois desceram sem trocar uma palavra. E ao sentarem-se à mesa, fizeram questão de não se sentarem perto.

O jantar foi animado, todos conversavam animadamente, e Lupin pediu a Gina que lhe contasse como descobrira a possível fórmula da poção, aparentando nem se lembrar da cena que havia visto.

-... aí eu senti aquele cheiro estranho no meio do sangue, e aquilo me deixou intrigada, afinal, não era uma coisa muito normal um cheiro forte daquele...

Assim como Lupin, também Mundungo, Tonks e o Sr. Weasley pediram que ela repetisse a história tantas vezes que ela chegou a cansar. Do outro lado da mesa Harry não conseguia prestar muita atenção na conversa que tinha com Rony.

Ao fim do jantar ela ajudou nas poucas coisas que pôde, e já ia subir para o seu quarto quando Hermione a segurou pelo braço.

-Gina, eu preciso falar com você.

-Claro, o que foi?

-Bom, é sobre o Harry...

A reação de Gina não poderia ter sido mais suspeita, primeiro soltou um gritinho, em seguida ficou vermelha e então derrubou o copo d'água que estava na sua mão. Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha. Gina tentou se manter normal como se só tivesse tido um descuido, mas sem muito sucesso.

-Então, o que você queria falar sobre o Harry?

-Bom... é que não sei se você se lembra, mas amanhã é aniversário dele.

Gina ficou realmente surpresa, tinha se esquecido disso.

-... e eu e o Rony estamos programando uma festa surpresa...

------

Ela acordou no outro dia e se troucou com cuidado. Hoje iria ao St. Mungus, não que tivesse algo, mas Hermione havia marcado dezenas de exames para ela naquele dia, e faria Harry acompanhá-la, para que assim ele passasse o dia fora, e pudessem organizar uma festa decente para ele.

Ela teve mais trabalho que o normal para poder se arrumar, pois não conseguia ver as combinações de roupas que fazia, só podia visualizá-las na sua mente, através das lembranças que tinha de cada peça de roupa, mas sempre ficava insegura e acabava trocando de roupa.

-Gina, você não vai à uma festa, sabe? Aliás, você vai, mas é só à noite... –disse Hermione num tom monótono que não escondia uma insinuação.

-Ah, é que faz algum tempo que não saio de casa, você sabe...

-Aham, claro, sei... Não há nada que você queira me contar?

Gina engasgou e deixou o cabide cair de sua mão, mas se recompôs.

-Não, o que haveria para contar.

Hermione se levantou da cama e ajudou Gina a ajeitar a roupa.

-Pronto, você está ótima.

-Bom, imagino que sim.

-O seu encontro será perfeito.

-Vai sim... –disse ela espontaneamente até que percebeu a cilada de Mione- Encontro? Não sei do que você está falando...

Mione sorriu vencedora.

-Você está saindo com o Harry para nós podermos ajeitar tudo aqui, mas ninguém vai reclamar se por um acaso vocês dois reatarem, sabe...

-Mione, eu não sei do que você está falando.

-Ah claro que não, eu costumo falar umas coisas desconexas...

Ainda com um ar de sabe-tudo ela pegou o braço de uma Gina ruborizada e a ajudou a descer as escadas, lá embaixo Harry a esperava sentado no sofá, assim que a viu ficou alguns segundos a admirando, até que se lembrou o que tinha que fazer e pegou o vidro com pó-de-flu.

-Vamos?

-Claro.

Ele pegou a mão dela cuidadosamente e a conduziu para perto da lareira.

-Detesto viajar assim...

Ela riu, mais por nervosismo que por realmente achar o fato engraçado.

-Você nunca gostou disso...

-Ah com certeza não...

Ele abriu o pote e jogou o pó da lareira, falando bem alto e firme logo em seguida.

-St. Mungus!

Veio aquela sensação horrível de ter o estômago meio revirado, mas em um instante eles estavam no hospital. Gina se desequilibrou e ia cair, se Harry não a tivesse segurando. E quando ele a segurou orte ela sentiu algo pressionado contra os dedos dela: um anel.

-Gina, está tudo bem? Você está sentindo algo?

A expressão de surpresa que ela ficou fez com que ele pensasse que algo tinha acontecido a ela. E realmente tinha. O seu estômago estava se revirando e ela se sentia ainda tonta, como se tivesse fiado horas dentro da lareira.

Harry ainda usava a aliança.

-Gina...?

De repente ela sentiu uma necessidade intensa de ver, de enxergar, precisava ver se o que estava no dedo de Harry era a aliança de noivado dos dois. Eles haviam terminado há algum tempo, e ela o havia julgado de milhões de formas, mas sentir aquele objeto metálico fazia seu coração bater descompassado e sua respiração ficar irregular.

-Gina, pelo amor de Merlim, fala comigo!

-Eu... Estou bem.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Absoluta.

-Não vá esconder nada outra vez, isso já deu problema o suficiente.

Ela estava tão alterada que nem ficou brava de ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito. Ajeitou-se e deu um sorriso forçado.

-Estou bem, deixe de ser chato, vamos logo que eu devo estar atrasada.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não falou nada. Acompanhou Gina até a sala do medibruxo que cuidava da situação dela. Passou boa parte do tempo lendo revistas e nunca se sentiu tão bem informado, e com um conhecimento tão relevante. Era inimaginável que Sue Shie largara o lindo e maravilhoso vocalista dos The Bearded em pleno altar, e Harry ficou ainda mais chocado quando viu que Liz Thompson não iria mais ensinar a milagrosa formula da juventude que fazia mulheres de 80 parecerem que tinham 15 anos. Eram coisas muito mais interessantes que uma guerra, e ele ficou pasmo para como nunca dera atenção suficiente para notícias tão importantes.

-Sr. Potter?

Harry levantou a cabeça e lá estava o dr. W. Arms sorrindo para ele.

-Creio que você quer ver a Sra. Weasley, não?

-Ah claro.

-Ela está na enfermaria do segundo andar.

-Enfermaria?

-Bom, digamos que nós pedimos autorização para testar nela uma nova poção, e ela aceitou, mas ela poderá lhe explicar melhor.

Harry nem insistiu, saiu correndo para a enfermaria, e seu coração disparou quando a viu deitada na cama, extremamente pálida e com um ar exausto, além de estar parecendo bem mais fraca e ter os olhos vendados por gazes.

Ele se aproximou com cuidado, se ela estivesse dormindo não queria acordá-la.

-Harry?

-Ah, você está acordada...

-Claro que estou.

Ele se sentou na cama dela e a olhou de perto, ela realmente estava mais pálida que o normal.

-O dr. Arms me disse que você deixou que testassem uma poção...

-Foi por isso que demorou tanto, fiquei umas quatro horas em observação, para caso algo desse errado.

-Então deu certo?

-Não sei, ainda não vi o resultado.

-E qual deveria ser o resultado?

Ela sentou-se direito na cama e o segurou pelos ombros, ajeitando-o numa posição na qual ele ficava totalmente de frente para ela. Então Gina tirou as vendas dos seus olhos, mas não os abriu imediatamente, respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando tomar coragem. Harry ao perceber qual era o resultado esperado também teve que respirar fundo para conter a ansiedade que estava começando a sentir.

-Abra os olhos, Gina.

Ele viu aquela íris castanha que tanto conhecia, mas agora lhe parecia diferente do que a ultima vez que tinha a visto, bem cedo, antes do almoço. Os olhos dela estavam um tanto quanto iluminados, mas ele não podia ter certeza de nada, pois eles ainda estavam tão estático quanto antes, olhando fixamente para frente, para os olhos dele.

-Você consegue...?

-Quanto a mim eu não tenho certeza, mas como você consegue enxergar sem os seus óculos?

Ele a abraçou forte, visivelmente emocionado por ela ter recuperado a visão.

-Calma aí, mocinho, não estou enxergando 100, só vejo os traços, nada muito distinto.

-Mas é um avanço!

-Claro que é!

Os dois ficaram sorrindo um para o outro, sem encontrar nada para falar, nada que pudesse representar o que estavam sentindo. Ela não via muita coisa nele, mas tudo o que enxergava era o que mais desejava ver, os olhos verdes dele.

-Não sabia que você tinha tirado os óculos.

-Substitui por lente, não podia correr o risco de ficar sem enxergar no meio de uma luta.

Ela riu, de repente a guerra parecia algo tão besta, como alguém poderia pensar em dominar o mundo quando ela estava ali, voltando a enxergar e ao lado de Harry? Ele riu também, sem saber do que ela ria, mas aquele era um bom momento para se rir de qualquer coisa.

Ela estava tão radiante que não tinha se dado conta da proximidade dos dois, mas ele tinha notado. O que era somente felicidade por vê-la assim de repente também se misturava a uma intensa vontade de a ter perto dele. A respiração dele que antes já estava ofegante pela euforia agora se acentuava pela ansiedade do que desejava fazer, algo que ela só percebeu quando ele segurou o rosto dela.

Ela não esperou nada dessa vez, colou seus lábios nos dele, coisa que há muito queria fazer, e ele retribuiu sem medo algum de que alguém entrasse ali. Ela fechou seus olhos com força, esquecendo-se completamente que ainda há pouco tudo o que mais queria era abri-los e correu a mão pelo cabelo rebelde dele. Harry por sua vez passou seu braço pela cintura dela e a puxou mais perto de si.

Ele puxou a fina coberta que estava sobre ela e jogou-a no chão. Ela ajeitou-se na cama de modo que em segundos estavam entrelaçados um no outro, suas pernas se encostando, seus hálitos se confundindo e se esquecendo totalmente que estavam numa enfermaria de hospital.

Então a porta se abriu e se fechou quase no mesmo momento, com um estrondo forte. Os dois ficaram alerta e se recompuseram. Gina olhou para ele e riu.

-Alguma enfermeira deve ter entrado.

-Bom, e nós estamos de saída, eu vou lá pra fora e te espero pra gente ir embora.

Ela sorriu e ajeitou o cabelo, esperou até ele sair da enfermaria para se levantar e se trocar.

Ele nem ligou quando uma enfermeira aparentando uns quase 60 anos passou por ele e lhe fez uma careta, e nem se importou que estava morrendo de fome. Tudo o que importava nesse momento era Gina, e ele sorriu quando a viu sair do quarto, mas seu sorriso se enfraqueceu quando viu os olhos novamente mortos.

-Gina...?

-Ora, não fique assim. O efeito não dura o tempo todo, depois volta. Aos poucos vai normalizar.

Ele sorriu, o tom dela era convincente e animador.

-Então vamos voltar para casa logo, que eu estou morto de fome.

Ela riu ao imaginar a cara que ele faria quando visse o que tinham preparado o dia todo para ele.

-Vamos sim, eu também estou doida pra chegar no Largo Grimmauld.

Ele a segurou pela cintura dessa vez, o que foi a sorte dela, pois como estava mais fraca que pela manhã, poderia facilmente ter se desequilibrado e caído.

Ela daria tudo para ter visto a cara dele quando saíram pela lareira e a casa toda estava enfeitada com balões e as pessoas estavam com chapeuzinhos de festa.

-O quê...?

Ele olhou para Gina, que olhava fixamente para frente, mas tinha o sorriso direcionado para ele.

-Parabéns, Harry.

Ele abaixou a cabeça sem saber o dizer, então somente segurou a mão dela bem forte e quando fez isso o coração dela disparou mais uma vez. Realmente havia uma anel ali.


	6. Quinto Ssentido: Audição

N/A: A música usada nesse capítulo é "Além do que se vê", dos Los Hermanos.

Ela acordou com a cabeça doendo imensamente. Abriu os olhos e a claridade fez com que ela os fechasse novamente.

Abriu novamente os olhos e olhou para o seu quarto, assim como uma semana atrás, ela só via os traços, e não enxergava nada muito distinto, mas era um sinal de que sua visão começava a voltar.

O problema era o tanto que sua cabeça latejava, talvez por estar desacostumada com tudo aquilo, mas o fato é que parecia que alguém tinha lhe dado uma forte pancada na cabeça e que seu crânio iria rachar. Deitou-se novamente e cobriu a cabeça com acoberta, daria tudo para que a dor parasse. Achava muito bom estar se recuperando, mas daquele jeito nem poderia usufruir o seu sentido perdido.

A porta se abriu, mas ela continuou deitada imóvel, como se ainda estivesse dormindo. Não se sentia animada a conversar com ninguém, nem tampouco queria deixar alguém preocupado, era mais fácil fingir que dormia.

A pessoa levantou algum objeto que estava em cima do criado mudo, e em seguida tornou a colocá-lo em cima do móvel. Ela ouviu uma respiração forte que aprendera a diferenciar das outras: Harry.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

Pensou em simular que estava acordando naquele momento e perguntar a ele por que estava no quarto dela, mas resolveu esperar e ver se por acaso ele faria algo mais. Por alguns segundos ela só ouviu a respiração dele, que parecia bem descompassada e mais pesada que o normal, então ele se sentou na beirada da cama dela.

-Ora, Gina, para quem não conseguia dormir, você está se saindo uma verdadeira dorminhoca... –sussurrou ele, numa voz estranhamente arrastada.

A essa altura a respiração dela também estava descompassada devido à alteração dele. Como se já não fosse o simples fato de estar perto dele, ainda era bem cedo e ele não deveria estar no quarto dela. Gina resolveu se mexer e fingir que ele a acordara.

Mas tão logo ela se mexeu ele se levantou e saiu do quarto antes que ela pudesse completar seu teatro. Assim que ele fechou a porta ela, tirou a coberta de cima da cabeça. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que não estava mais enxergando.

-Droga, por que o efeito tem que ser tão rápido?

Ficou sentada na cama por algum tempo e então se lembrou que ele havia mexido com alguma coisa em cima do criado mudo. Tateou o móvel e sentiu algo que não estava lá quando ela fora dormir na noite passada.

-O que é isso? –disse ela levantando o objeto para pegar o que estava debaixo- Parece papel... Uma carta? Para que Harry deixaria uma carta no meu criado mudo?

_ i Moça, diz pra mim como vai você /i _

_ i É preciso força, pra sonhar e perceber /i _

_ i Que a estrada vai além do que se vê /i _

-Justo quando preciso ver a visão vai embora... –resmungou ela.

Mas reclamava mais por reclamar que por verdadeira decepção, sabia que sua visão não estaria boa o bastante para que ela pudesse ler qualquer coisa que estivesse escrita. E Harry devia saber disso.

Fosse o que fosse, não era algo bom, porque ele não tivera coragem de lhe falar pessoalmente. Mais que isso, ele só queria que ela soubesse dentro de algum tempo, um mês ou dois, quem sabe. Afinal, ela não daria a carta para ninguém para que lesse para ela, e tão cedo não poderia decifrar o que estava escrito naquele pedaço de papel.

"Não quero saber."

Ela soltou o papel, que caiu no seu colo. Se ali não havia boas notícias, más notícias é que não queria. Pegou o papel novamente e o colocou no exato lugar onde o encontrara, fingiria que nem tinha percebido que aquilo tinha sido posto ali. Levantou-se da cama e trocou-se, descendo logo em seguida.

Harry estava tomando café da manhã quando ela entrou na cozinha. Ela sentou ao lado dele e pôde perceber que ele continuava com a respiração pesada, parecia ansioso.

-Está tudo bem, Harry?

-Claro, por que não? –respondeu ele, mas sua voz não era tão convincente quanto ele gostaria que fosse.

-Você me parece alterado. O que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Ele engasgou-se com o suco que tomava.

-O que disse?

-Perguntei aconteceu ontem quando Dumbledore o chamou para conversar. Sou cega, Harry, não surda, sabe? Eu tenho outros quatro sentidos para perceber a realidade.

-E você sabe usar esses sentidos corretamente? –disse ele tentando fugir da pergunta que ela lhe fez.

-Ah sim, claro que sei. Pela audição sei que a sua respiração está com um ritmo anormal, pelo tato já senti que suas mãos estão suando frio e o meu olfato sente cheiro de álcool o que diz que você bebeu ontem à noite (fato bastante incomum, por sinal). Bom, agora diga, o que foi que aconteceu?

Estranho seria se ela tivesse conversado com ele com tanta naturalidade há apenas alguns dias, mas desde o dia do aniversário dele e de toda aquela cena na enfermaria do St. Mungus eles haviam reconquistado parte da cumplicidade de antes. Havia um esforço sincero de ambas as partes em passar uma borracha no passado e conviverem pacificamente dali pra frente.

-Eu deixei algo no seu criado-mudo hoje pela manhã, não sei se você percebeu.

"Realmente não tem coisa boa ali".

-Percebi, e por acaso eu não enxergo, se _ i você /i _ não percebeu.

-Bom, mas eu já te dei as respostas que você quer.

-Ah isso não é muito justo, sabe?

Ele riu nervosamente e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, levantando logo em seguida.

-Tenho que ir, Gina, Dumbledore mandou que eu passasse em Hogwarts hoje pela manhã, quer que eu veja algo. Acho que é sobre a poção, devem ter descoberto algo mais.

Ela nem pôde responder algo, ele saiu rápido para que ela não tivesse tempo de insistir no assunto. Depois que ele saiu ela ficou ainda algum tempo sentando tomando café e conversando com Tonks, que entrou na cozinha pouco depois.

-Acho que devíamos sair um pouco... Você nem sequer teve férias decentes, e o verão está acabando! Talvez se hoje pudéssemos ir ao Beco Diagonal... –falou a Auror.

-Acho que com a situação do jeito que está, não creio que alguém possa sair daqui para passear, muito menos eu, que nem ao menos posso cuidar de mim sozinha.

-Ora Gina, ninguém aqui está preso! Ainda existe algo chamado liberdade, você conhece? –exclamou ela levemente irritada- Não é recomendável que alguém saia daqui, mas essa situação já é o suficiente para deixar alguém louco, sem uma distração sequer não há como viver!

Gina riu e balançou a cabeça, concordando com a amiga. Sabia que não devia sair dali exceto para ir ao hospital, mas passear seria tão bom! Não agüentava mais aquela vida. É certo que apenas uma semana atrás houvera uma grande festa por ali, mas o assunto mais comentado durante a comemoração fora a guerra, e durante o café da manhã, almoço e jantar também se discutia a guerra. Não agüentava mais guerra, precisava de um pouco de paz, nem que fosse paz de espírito.

-Eu adoraria ir ao Beco, entrar no Caldeirão Furado e ouvir aquela confusão de gente entrando e saindo, conversando e rindo. –disse ela com a cabeça escorada na mão, num ar bastante sonhador- Depois andar pelas ruas dali e descobrir se ainda há alguma moda bruxa para se seguir, sentir a movimentação do mundo. Essa casa é tão vazia, ninguém além de você e mamãe fica por aqui mais que algumas horas durante o dia. E ainda assim tem dia em que você nem aqui está e que mamãe está ocupada demais. Realmente, Tonks, sair um pouco dessa casa só por diversão é tudo o que eu preciso. E se não for para ir ao Beco pelo menos para dar uma volta pela vizinhança.

Tonks sorriu.

-Pronto! O seu caso é gravíssimo, você precisa realmente se distrair... Eu posso alegar que caso você se estresse demais sua situação de saúde pode piorar... É se eu disser isso ninguém vai se opor...

Gina deu uma gargalhada e jogou os cabelos para trás, estava sinceramente agradecida à amiga por toda a atenção, cuidado e dedicação. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa para recompensá-la por tudo assim que ficasse curada de vez.

_ i Sei que a tua solidão me dói /i _

_ i E que é difícil se feliz /i _

_ i Mais do que fomos nós /i _

_ i Você supõe o céu /i _

Ela estranhou a rapidez com que Tonks conseguiu que as duas tivessem um dia de folga, mas não reclamou nem muito menos questionou, imaginava que a amiga pudesse ter usado meios não tão legais para conseguir que ninguém importunasse o passeio.

-Iremos só nos duas, Tonks? –perguntou ela enquanto ajeitava seu cabelo.

-Ah sim, sua mãe hoje está de péssimo humor, e achou que vamos correr risco sem necessidade, então não quer ir. Chamei Remo, mas ele tem andando muito ocupado, coitado. Harry está em Hogwarts, resolvendo alguns assuntos com Dumbledore, deve voltar ao final da tarde. Rony e Hermione foram chamados por Moody para receberem algumas instruções, Harry também deveria ter ido, mas você sabe, uma ordem de Dumbledore é sempre mais urgente que uma ordem de Moody...

Era isso o que mais gostava em Tonks, ela não a tratava como se Gina fosse uma criança ou uma débil, somente reconhecia que ela estava debilitada por algum tempo. Tonks não tinha problemas em lhe contar o que as pessoas estavam fazendo, se estavam em alguma missão ou se estavam tentando arranjar uma folga para aliviar o estresse. Gina não podia participar de nada que estava acontecendo, mas saber o que acontecia era um consolo, pelo menos demonstravam ter confiança nela. Pior seria se todos continuassem a lhe tratar como se ela fosse menor de idade e não pudesse saber de nada.

-Bom, pelo menos nós podemos ver os gêmeos no Beco –comentou Gina.

-Ah claro, e os dois conversam e brincam por umas cinco pessoas –riu Tonks- E falando em ver... você já está conseguindo ver algo de vez em quando, tem sentido alguma melhora?

-Bom, a poção que eu tomei no St. Mungus está acelerando um pouco a recuperação da minha visão, mas o efeito é muito passageiro, e bastante incômodo. Quando eu posso ver eu fecho os olhos porque minha cabeça dói tanto que mal consigo ficar com os olhos abertos. Mas quando não dói tanto eu consigo ver uns borrões, alguns traços pouco distintos... Não é muito, mas tem melhorado sim, desde a semana passada até hoje já consigo sentir uma pequena, mas notável, diferença.

Gina calçou seus sapatos e levantou-se. Tinha se arrumado para sair e estava realmente bonita, ainda que não pudesse ver. Tonks até mesmo estranhara aquela arrumação toda, mas Gina estava pensando além... Se Harry voltasse no meio da tarde e não estivesse muito cansado, talvez depois de perguntar a sua mãe onde Gina e Tonks estavam ele fosse para o Beco Diagonal encontrar com elas. Era uma possibilidade pequena, mas na qual ela queria acreditar.

-Estou pronta, vamos?

As duas desceram as escadas e avisaram a Molly que já estavam saindo, mas não puderam sair antes de ouvir alguns cinco minutos de recomendações de cuidado, atenção e vigilância constante.

-Pode deixar, mamãe. Voltaremos às sete horas sãs e salvas.

-Gina está segura comigo, Molly. Pode ficar tranqüila por aqui que nada vai nos acontecer.

Molly falou um 'está bem' de má vontade e saiu para cuidar de suas obrigações, Gina riu ao pensar que a mãe estava realmente nervosa, quando a abraçou pôde sentir o coração dela bater forte e descompassado, além do que ela realmente demonstrava estar ansiosa.

-Vamos logo, Tonks. Vamos antes que mamãe volte e nos impeça de ir.

Tonks riu e pegou um punhado de pó-de-flu e o jogou na lareira falando bem alto.

-Beco Diagonal!

Tonks a segurava firme, mas isso não diminuía a sensação de mal-estar que sentia ao viajar pela lareira, ainda mais sem a visão, o que agravava sua tontura. Aquela impressão de estar sendo tragada era realmente péssima. Ao pararem na lareira certa ela tirou parte da fuligem que estava no seu corpo.

-Ainda estou suja?

Tonks tirou o pouco que ficara e as duas começaram a andar pelas ruas, antes de se dirigirem para algum lugar.

-Essa felicidade toda é só por causa do passeio? –perguntou Tonks, mudando seu cabelo para lilás.

-Claro que sim, teria outro motivo?

-Eu imagino que sim. Um motivo alto, de olhos verdes, cicatriz na testa e um monte de problemas nas costas.

Gina riu.

-Ora, Harry nem mesmo está aqui!

-É, mas as pessoas não costumam ficar suspirando só por passearem.

Ela sentiu que havia corado um pouco, mas não se deu por vencida.

-Isso porque você pode sair várias vezes, mesmo que as razões não sejam muito agradáveis. Já eu só saio raramente e mesmo assim para ir ao hospital.

-Aham, vou fingir que acredito...

As duas entraram em várias lojas pela parte da manhã, pesquisaram preços, se inteiraram sobre as novidades, riram bastante e até puderam esquecer um pouco que o riso não era algo diário na vida delas.

Ao entrar na loja de artigos de Quadribol Gina praticamente só ouvia vozes de crianças e adolescentes, alguns poucos adultos estavam na loja. Na verdade ela entrou lá só por saudade, pois sabia que o campeonato de Quadribol estava com muitos problemas, era difícil levá-lo adiante com a guerra acontecendo. Não era à toa que só crianças conversassem entusiasmadas ali, eram as únicas que sonhavam sem limites.

Depois ainda foram na loja dos gêmeos, que ficaram felizes de ver Gina alegre. Ficaram na loja mais tempo do que deveriam, e por isso quando foram almoçar já passava de uma hora. Para almoçar se dirigiram ao Caldeirão Furado, que nesse horário estava apinhado de gente.

-Será que esse pessoal não tem outro lugar para ir comer? –resmungou Tonks.

-Ora, se tivesse outro lugar nós poderíamos não comer aqui.

-Ah, mas nós vamos nos hospedar aqui depois do almoço...

-Vamos?

Tonks suspirou cansada.

-Estou exausta, Gina. Depois desse almoço quero deitar numa cama e dormir por uma hora, antes de irmos realmente fazer as compras.

Gina sentou-se numa cadeira e percebeu que também estava bem cansada.

-É, realmente é melhor dar um descanso antes de voltar pras ruas.

Tonks leu o cardápio para Gina, e não demoraram muito a fazerem o pedido, mas este demorou um pouco até chegar. Almoçaram conversando animadamente, o primeiro almoço que ela podia se lembrar desde que saíra de Hogwarts em a guerra não havia sido mencionada nem sequer uma vez, o que para Gina era um grande alívio. Depois de almoçarem pediram um quarto com duas camas, e logo em seguida já estavam instaladas no quarto 13.

Gina entrou no quarto e colocou sua bolsa na mesa, jogando-se numa das camas logo em seguida.

-Você tem um despertador com você? Porque eu não sou de acordar fácil por conta própria, e nós não podemos ficar aqui mais que uma hora.

-Eu trouxe um –respondeu Tonks revirando sua bolsa- Já imaginava que eu ia querer deitar depois de comer, então resolvi trazer para caso isso realmente acontecesse.

Gina só sorriu e virou para um lado da cama, e em pouco tempo adormeceu.

_ i Sei que o vento que entortou a flor /i _

_ i Passou também por nosso lar /i _

_ i E foi você quem desviou /i _

_ i Com golpes de pincel /i _

Ela incrivelmente não sonhou com nada, estava tão cansada que dormiu calmamente, somente descansando. Acordou com o som agudo do despertador de Tonks, que berrava bem alto.

-HORA DE ACORDAR! HORA DE ACORDAR! HORA DE ACORDAR!

Tonks correu e o desligou rapidamente. Era péssimo acordar daquele jeito, mas se não fosse assim não acordariam. Gina levantou e tirou da própria bolsa um pente, que por sorte sempre carregava para todo os lugares. Mas ela tinha que admitir que mesmo aquele pente normalmente não ficasse ali, hoje ele estaria, afinal ela ainda não havia perdido as esperanças de que Harry aparecesse a qualquer momento. E mesmo que soubesse que ele não se importaria se estivesse descabelada, sua vaidade feminina e seu amor lhe impediam de se estar na frente dele sem estar 'apresentável'.

Amor. Ela já aceitava que definitivamente o amava, e que se não corria para os braços dele é porque entendia muito bem a difícil situação que ele estava vivendo. Afinal, Gina sabia da profecia, sabia que o que havia sido quebrado naquele fatídico dia em que Sirius morrera era somente uma lembrança, e que depois ele ouviu tudo pela lembrança do próprio Dumbledore. "Se não houvesse nada disso..." pensou ela num ar sonhador.

Ar sonhador este que não passou despercebido a Tonks, que se sentia mal e até mesmo culpada por ver Gina daquele jeito.

-Ora, pare de mentir para mim. Você ainda gosta dele.

-O quê?

-Você me entendeu muito bem, mocinha. Você gosta de Harry.

-Gosto, nunca disse que não.

-Mas você tem esperanças de voltar para ele.

-Dizem que a esperança é a última que morre, não é mesmo? Você vai ver, assim que tudo isso acabar... –começou ela a dizer, mas foi interrompida por Tonks.

-Assim que tudo isso acabar para nós, pode ser o fim para Harry, você não vê Gina? Harry tem uma missão muito grande que veio para ele sem que ele quisesse ou pedisse, e que por conseqüência não pôde recusar. Eu sei que você gosta dele, e não duvido que ele goste de você, mas o que vocês imaginam para si está muito longe da realidade que vivem.

Ao invés de absorver as palavras da amiga ela só ouviu uma frase de tudo o que ela dissera "o que vocês imaginam para si...". Então quer dizer que Harry também imaginava voltar para ela quando tudo acabasse? Sabia que ele ainda a amava, afinal a aliança ainda estava no dedo dele, mas ele sempre tivera o péssimo hábito de perder as esperanças cedo demais.

-Gina, você está ouvindo o que estou dizendo? –perguntou Tonks num tom irritado.

-Estou, claro que estou. E fico agradecida por você se preocupar, mas peço que você não me impeça de sonhar e de imaginar um futuro melhor. Ultimamente é tudo o que eu posso fazer, já que nem pelo sonho de futuro pacífico eu posso lutar, me deixe pensar no que fazer quando ele chegar.

Tonks suspirou de desânimo e abriu a porta. Gina estava certa, não podia a impedir de sonhar.

-Ok, Gina. Só não sonhe demais e esqueça qual é o seu presente.

-Quanto a isso você nem precisa se preocupar, não tem nem como eu esquecer o presente que vivo.

As duas foram ao balcão e pagaram o preço pelo quarto e voltaram às ruas, para comprar tudo o que precisavam. Já que iam sair, a Sra. Weasley passara a elas tudo o que estava em falta na casa. Havia uma lista enorme de material de limpeza, alguns alimentos, coisas supérfluas sem as quais não se vivia e algumas outras utilidades que foram lembradas de ultima hora.

Como já haviam pesquisado os preços pela parte da manhã, agora só lhes restava entrar nas lojas certas e comprar o que precisavam, mas isso não significava que o processo não fosse demorado. E depois de comprarem tudo o que o Largo Grimmauld precisava ainda foram fazer algumas compras pessoais, o que não também não foi rápido.

Assim que terminaram de fazer tudo o que tinham para fazer voltaram à loja das gemialidades, para se despedirem dos gêmeos e avisar que à noite Molly provavelmente faria purê de batatas.

-Iremos lá se tiver tempo, maninha –disse Jorge.

-É, estamos trabalhando duro numa nova invenção, e ela tem nos tomado muito tempo –continuou Fred- Mas nós devemos aparecer por lá hoje sim.

Gina conversou um pouco com Fred enquanto Jorge puxou Tonks para um canto e conversaram algo em tom baixo, Gina não perguntou nada porque deveria ser algo relacionado à Ordem. Ainda demoraram por lá uma meia hora, e depois voltaram para casa.

Molly estava já aflita, embora tivessem voltado antes do horário combinado, mas era uma situação que Gina já imaginava, não era nada incomum.

-Bom, eu vou subir para tomar meu banho –disse Gina, depois de tranqüilizar a mãe que nada de estranho ou perigoso havia ocorrido durante o dia.

Ela entrou no quarto e finalmente pôde descarregar a decepção que sentia. Harry não aparecera, voltara para casa e talvez nem se dera conta do fato de que Gina não estava ali.

Ela se despiu e esperou a banheira encher-se de água, logo em seguida entrou na água morna e sentiu todas as tensões irem se aliviando aos poucos.

Ficou largada dentro da banheira por um tempo, sem pensar em nada, somente deixando toda a fadiga do dia ir embora. Mas de repente ela começou a notar que havia algo estranho, que por um momento não soube o que era, e quando descobriu sentiu que era verdadeiramente estranho.

Já era umas sete horas da noite, período que geralmente as pessoas chegavam para jantar, e os que dormiam ali estavam subindo e descendo escadas, conversando, tomando banho nos banheiros que havia perto do dela. A casa a esse horário costumava ser movimentada e até barulhenta, mas hoje não estava assim.

Ela sentou-se na banheira e ficou a ouvir, ou a tentar ouvir, a movimentação da casa, mas foi em vão. Alguns poucos ruídos davam para se ouvir, coisa muito esquisita. Terminou rápido o seu banho e trocou-se, indo para a cozinha logo em seguida.

Sua mãe terminava de colocar os pratos e talheres na mesa, que ela não podia ver quantos eram.

-Por que a casa está vazia, hoje? Onde está todo mundo?

-O quê, minha filha? Estava ajeitando tudo por aqui e não prestei atenção ao que você falou.

Ela ia repetir a pergunta, mas ao perceber pela voz o cansaço da mãe ela resolveu mudar a pergunta.

-O que a senhora fez durante o dia, mamãe?

Molly ficou tensa e começou a responder rápido, sem grande convicção.

-Ora, o de sempre. Organizei a casa, envie mensagens para a Ordem, deixei tudo limpo.

-Houve uma faxina pesada ontem, hoje não havia muito que limpar e a senhora não poderia estar tão acabada.

-Olha onde já se viu! Não estou acabada, estou cansada e pronto, não tenho esse direito?

-Por que você está irritada?

-Gina, você está me deixando louca!

-Nenhuma das perguntas que eu te fiz deveria te deixar tão alterada...

Durante alguns segundos houve um silêncio incômodo, que só serviu para reafirmar em Gina que havia definitivamente algo estranho por ali. Foi Gina quem voltou a falar primeiro.

-Onde está o pessoal? Por que ninguém está aqui?

Tonks apareceu com os cabelos molhados naquela hora, do seu quarto ela ouvira a breve discussão entre mãe e filha. Já sabia que Gina percebera que a casa não estava em seu estado normal. Na verdade Tonks já esperava por isso, os outros sentidos de Gina estavam muito aguçados devido à falta da visão, e ela sabia que Gina perceberia quase de imediato.

-Molly, fale logo de uma vez.

Gina ficou parada esperando uma resposta, mas sua mãe nada falou.

-O que está acontecendo? Mamãe?

-Harry, Rony e Mione foram embora, minha filha. Não há nenhum tipo de previsão para a volta deles, e para ter uma visão bem realista, não há garantia para a volta deles.

Gina foi atingida em cheio com a notícia, ainda cedo Harry lhe disse que devia ir a Hogwarts só resolver alguns assuntos, e Tonks lhe confirmara que ele fora na escola e que voltaria mais tarde. Não pôde se despedir de Harry, nem de seu irmão nem mesmo de Mione.

-Lupin e Moody estão com eles, mas não sei nada relacionado a esses dois –voltou a dizer a Sra. Weasley.

Gina acabara de perder totalmente a fome, saiu da cozinha em direção ao seu quarto, deixando para trás duas pessoas preocupadas com ela.

_ i É eu sei, é o amor que ninguém mais vê /i _

_ i Deixar eu ver a moça /i _

_ i Toma o teu, voa mais /i _

_ i Que o bloco da família vai atrás /i _

Ela se atirou na cama, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Sentia-se a pior pessoa possível. Nem sabia se o pior era ter perdido as três pessoas queridas, ainda lhe ardia a raiva e decepção de terem-na tratado como uma criança, fazendo tudo nas costas dela, sem lhe contar nada.

"Aí está a verdadeira razão deste passeio... Que compras que nada! Muito menos era para eu me esquecer de tudo isso por um segundo... Só queriam me manter longe de casa enquanto todos iam embora".

Iam embora.

Gina tinha ainda as palavras de sua mãe ecoando em sua cabeça . "E para ter uma visão bem realista, não há garantia para a volta deles". Pelo visto até mesmo sua mãe já não tinha boas esperanças, ao admitir que o próprio filho poderia não voltar vivo.

A sua raiva misturada à desilusão e ao desespero que agora estava começando a sentir fazia com que ela não conseguisse parar de chorar, por mais que não quisesse. Seus soluços estavam mais altos do que ela gostaria, sabia que em breve alguém poderia subir para tentar acalmá-la, e não queria ser encontrada daquele jeito, mas o fato é simplesmente não podia segurar.

E Harry! Como podia ter sido tão falso? Mentir para ela com toda aquela frieza? No café ele saíra como se fosse para resolver alguns assuntos desagradáveis, mas que estaria de volta à noite para conversarem, e agora talvez ela nunca mais ouvisse a voz dele.

"Ele estava triste, Gina" disse sua consciência.

Ela se acalmou um pouco e sentou-se na cama, tentando analisar a situação mais racionalmente. A verdade é que pela manhã Harry estava abalado, ela pôde constatar isso por três sentidos diferentes: ouvindo a respiração descompassada, sentindo as mãos dele suando frio e podendo sentir o cheiro leve de álcool que emanava dele. Harry nem mesmo era de beber, a bebida mais alcoólica que ele tomava era cerveja amanteigada, mas ela duvidava que ele tivesse passado a madrugada bebendo algo tão fraco.

-Como é que pode tanta coisa acontecer assim de repente... –sussurrou tristemente para si- Ainda hoje de manhã ele estava aqui...

Uma luz acendeu na cabeça dela.

De manhã antes de todos se levantarem Harry entrara no seu quarto e lhe deixara uma carta. Lembrou de imediato a conversa que ambos tiveram no café a respeito da carta.

_ i -Eu deixei algo no seu criado-mudo hoje pela manhã, não sei se você percebeu. /i _

_ i -Percebi, e por acaso eu não enxergo, se b _**você**_ /b não percebeu. /i _

_ i -Bom, mas eu já te dei as respostas que você quer. /i _

Ele tentara lhe avisar, de um jeito estranho, mas tentara. Talvez o simples fato de ele lhe deixar uma carta já fosse motivo para ela entender o que aconteceria durante o dia.

Gina pegou a carta entre as mãos, ainda não se importando tanto com o fato de querer saber o que estava escrito, o importante era a situação por trás daquilo tudo. Harry se importara com ela, preocupara-se com ela, e isso era mais importante que as palavras e explicações que a carta continha.

Ela passou a mão com carinho pela carta, estranhamente calma e sentindo-se confortada, mas ao fazer isso percebeu que havia algo de diferente com o pergaminho. Ele não estava liso como deveria estar, muito pelo contrário, estava cheio de ondulações e de parte levemente disformes.

Sem ter seu sentido da visão tudo o que podia era tentar conciliar os outros sentidos para entender o que se passava ali. Trouxe o pergaminho até próximo as narinas e inspirou profundamente. Tossiu. Havia cheiro de álcool no papel, ele provavelmente devia ter lhe escrito aquilo tudo enquanto bebia. Mas então ela inspirou novamente para ver se não havia nada mais, e ao fazer isso seus olhos marejaram.

Lagrimas.

Havia num canto do papel um cheiro extremamente sutil, e só mesmo seu olfato apurado poderia perceber. Harry havia chorado, e chorado por ela. Chorado do mesmo jeito que ela estava chorando agora, e que chorara há alguns minutos. Ele não queria ter partido.

Gina começou a respirar ofegante, agora sentia uma necessidade imensa de saber o que estava escrito ali, mas ao mesmo tempo estava angustiada, porque mesmo que sua visão precária voltasse agora, ela não seria suficiente para poder entender o que estava escrito.

Levantou-se com a carta nas mãos, engoliria seu orgulho e sua privacidade e pediria a Tonks que lesse a carta para ela. O que não podia era ficar sem saber o que estava escrito ali.

Desceu as escadas correndo, a coisa mais imprudente que poderia fazer, mas simplesmente não podia evitar.

-Tonks! –gritou ela- Tonks onde está você?

A moça saiu da cozinha, estava lá terminando de guardar as louças do jantar.

-Estou aqui, Gina. Você precisa de algo?

Gina estendeu a carta para a direção de onde a voz vinha.

-Leia para mim, Tonks, por favor –pediu ela numa voz quase inaudível.

Tonks secou as mãos no pano de pratos e estendeu suas mãos para pegar a carta, mas parou no meio do caminho.

-Não posso, Gina querida. A carta é sua, você não vai querer que outra pessoa saiba do conteúdo.

As lagrimas não paravam de rolar pelo rosto da garota, mas ela pouco se importava com isso naquele momento.

-Claro que não quero! Mas acontece que eu _ i não-posso-ver /i _! –esbravejou ela, mas logo amansou a voz- Tonks, não faça isso comigo, não me deixe na angústia de não saber o que ele sentia. Leia a carta, por favor, faça o trabalho que os meus olhos não podem fazer.

Tonks continuou com as mãos abaixadas. Seu coração estava partido de ver a menina daquele jeito, lamentava-se por tudo o que acontecera a ela e por não poder ajudá-la concretamente, mas para o bem de sua própria consciência ela não podia ler o que Harry havia escrito para Gina.

Gina fechou os olhos com força, tentando segurar toda a raiva que tinha de sua impotência visual e a frustração de nem mesmo poder saber o que havia naquele pergaminho. E o pior de tudo é que se sentia uma idiota. Estava em pé, com uma carta agora já amassada nas mãos, e chorando com uma criança na frente de uma Auror adulta que estava acostumada a ver pessoas partirem e morrerem. Tonks devia estar com pena dela, mas ela não queria pena de ninguém.

Ela abriu os olhos e a visão do cabelo roxo berrante de Tonks ofuscou seus olhos. Com cuidado os abriu novamente e olhou para a mulher que estava na sua frente, além dos cabelos nada chamativos dela podia ver o rosto apreensivo de Tonks. Enxergava-a quase nitidamente, bom, nem tanto, mas estava vendo muito melhor do que vira naquele dia pela manhã.

Tonks aparentemente percebeu o que acontecera com os olhos de Gina, que se iluminaram no instante em que ela abrira os olhos.

-Gina, você está vendo?

-Tonks, me traga uma lupa, uma que aumente bastante as letras.

A mulher nem titubeou, saiu correndo até o escritório, e no mesmo momento em que ela saiu sua mãe entrou.

-Gina...?

Gina olhou para a mãe, seu rosto parecia muito mais velho desde a ultima visão que tivera dele, e isso a entristeceu. Gina só sorriu levemente para a mãe, sem dizer nada.

Tonks voltou com a lupa e a entregou a Gina. A garota voltou para o seu quarto sem dizer nada a ninguém, deixaria que Tonks explicasse a sua mãe o que estava acontecendo.

Ela sentou-se na sua cama e olhou para carta através da lupa, estava lacrada e na parte da frente estava escrito com uma letra torta "Para: Gina". Ela abriu a carta com suas mãos tremendo, ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava, temia ler o que estava escrito ali. Depois de aberta ela forçou um pouco a vista e colocou a lupa por sobre o papel, e com algum esforço conseguiu ler o conteúdo.

"_Minha doce Gina,_

_Talvez demore a você pode ler por si própria o que escrevo aqui, mas isso é para mim um conforto. Quero atrasar esta despedida ao máximo possível para você, já que para mim ela acontece inevitavelmente no momento que escrevo essa carta._

_Antes de tudo, eu te amo._

_É verdadeiro e sincero tudo o que sinto por você, mas tenho que admitir: não nascemos para ficarmos juntos. Nós noivamos para tentarmos esquecer que acabaríamos nos separando por causa das minhas obrigações, e por uns breves momentos isso funcionou, mas já não funcionava há muito tempo pelo menos para mim. E quando rompi nosso noivado você ficou com raiva de mim, o que me doeu muito, mas hoje vejo que foi melhor isso. Prefiro te ver com raiva que deprimida._

_Agora chegou o momento de nos separarmos definitivamente. Se você está no Largo Grimmauld é porque a Toca e todos os outros lugares não são seguros o suficiente. Você tem uma grande noção de tudo o que acontece, mas aposto que isso não chega nem perto do que é sentir essa realidade na pele. Voldemort está prestes a se confrontar com Dumbledore, se um dia ele o temeu, parece que agora não teme mais. Acredito na força de Dumbledore, mas sei que somente eu posso derrotar Voldemort, então o que entendo é que se houver uma tentativa de tomada de Hogwarts e do Ministério, esses dois vão cair. Só não cairão se eu fizer algo antes._

_Creio que você já entendeu o que se passa na minha cabeça, e que na verdade já está na cabeça de todos da Ordem há muito tempo. Eu vou morrer. Mesmo que eu o derrote, não sairei vivo da batalha. Isso é uma verdade que tentei afastar de você por todo o tempo que estive ao seu lado, não suportaria ver você perder as esperanças. Fui até um pouco egoísta nesse ponto, preferia te esconder a verdade a ver você perder os nossos sonhos. Sim, os nossos. Vivi todos os meus sonhos através do seu sorriso, e isso me manteve controlado o suficiente para não enlouquecer de medo pelo futuro._

_Só te peço uma coisa: depois que tudo isso acabar (isto é, imaginando que isso acabe), por favor, chore por mim, vá ao meu enterro e depois me deixe quieto no caixão. Viva a sua vida, lembre com saudade de um namorado que muito te amou, mas arrume outro que te faça feliz, e que realmente se case com você e que lhe dê tantos filhos quanto a família Weasley pode suportar. Me deixe no seu passado e viva o seu futuro._

_Com todo amor possível, Harry"_

Ela largou a carta e jogou a lupa longe, que se chocou contra a parede e se quebrou um vários pedaços. Estava tonta. Suas mãos, suas pernas, tudo tremia. Sua cabeça latejava e seu coração parecia querer sair do peito. Harry não podia ter dito tudo aquilo para ela, não podia estar deixando-a dessa maneira.

Gina saiu do seu quarto com falta de ar, de repente sentia-se sufocada por aquelas paredes, por aqueles quadros e por tudo que havia naquela casa. Ela abriu a porta da rua e sentou-se encostada à parede do lado de fora da casa.

Ar puro, céu claro.

Ela começava a ver indistintamente, sua visão estava escurecendo. "Pouco importa" pensou ela. Mas então ela viu que somente alguns lugares estavam escuros, e o estranho é que a escuridão se movimentava. Gina não pôde gritar antes que o Comensal a agarrasse.

_ i Põe mais um na mesa de jantar /i _

_ i Porque hoje eu vou aí te ver /i _

_ i E tira o som dessa tv pra gente conversar /i _

Ela acordou com a cabeça doendo intensamente, mas ao abrir os olhos percebeu que já não enxergava novamente.

-Justo agora...

Lembrou-se do que aconteceu antes que ela desmaiasse. Depois de ler a carta de Harry ela saíra do Largo Grimmauld, e lá fora pega por Comensais. Eles utilizaram uma Chave de Portal e a levaram para algum lugar, ela pegou sua varinha e tentou lutar contra eles, mas eram muitos e além de tudo sua visão não ajudava muito. Algum deles com certeza a havia estuporado.

Sentou-se no chão duro e frio, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse fazer. Ela não ouvia som algum, provavelmente tinham protegido o lugar em que ela estava presa com algum feitiço imperturbável.

Saiu engatinhando com cuidado procurando a parede, e ao achá-la levantou-se com cuidado. Teria que fazer alguma marca na parede para que pudesse ter noção do tamanho do como em que estava. Pegou uma pedra no chão e começou a fazer de um círculo um buraco fino na parede.

Demorou algum tempo para poder fazer isso bem feito, e quando terminou começou a andar tateando pelas paredes, contando quantos passos havia de uma parede a outra e só parou quando chegou no buraco que havia feito.

"É um lugar bem pequeno" pensou ela, analisando a medição que havia feito "Um cubículo 15 passos por 15 passos"

Isso a desanimou. Já não tinha mais sua varinha, e se algum Comensal entrasse ali ela não poderia tentar uma luta corpo a corpo, porque ela poderia bater muito facilmente contra as paredes. Eles tinham a encurralado definitivamente.

Mas depois de voltar a se sentar ela começou a ficar preocupada não consigo mesma, mas com Harry, com a Ordem e com toda a sua família. Como ela pôde ser tão burra para sair do Quartel General daquele jeito! Agora ela seria usada como isca. Se Harry já tinha uma alta probabilidade de cair em uma cilada, agora então ela nem podia imaginar.

-Mas Você-sabe-quem não sabe onde ele está, e não pode mandar uma mensagem ou qualquer coisa assim informando que eu fui pega... –disse ela tentando se acalmar.

Mas sabia que estava errada, Voldemort tinha meios muito mais eficientes que corujas para falar a todos o que tinha feito. Agora imaginava se a essa hora Harry saberia, porque a sua família ela tinha certeza que já havia notado a grande besteira que ela havia feito.

Depois de um tempo ela já começava a ficar agitada, todo aquele silêncio e tédio estavam a deixando louca. Precisava ouvir alguma coisa, sentir algum cheiro diferente, ou qualquer coisa que quebrasse aquela insuportável monotonia que permanecia desde que ela havia acordado. Levantou-se e começou a andar por entre o quarto, tomando cuidado para não bater contra as paredes.

Mas depois de alguns poucos minutos andar também não era o suficiente, necessitava urgente de algo que lhe informasse que havia gente por perto, mesmo que ela soubesse que não seria boas pessoas.

Começou a ficar com a respiração ofegante e sentia que estava passando mal, para quem tinha o ouvido apuradíssimo desde o momento em que acordava até a hora em que se deitava todo aquele silêncio era o fim, isso só aumentava seu temor e sua ansiedade.

Ela voltou a tatear as paredes até chegar a porta. Sabia que estava fazendo uma loucura, mas na situação em que estava não via muitas opções para si.

-ALGUÉM, POR FAVOR, APAREÇA!

O grito dela ecoou por todos os cantos do lugar, parecendo cada vez mais sombrio, ela estranhava a própria voz. Ela ficou em pé esperando ouvir o barulho de passos, mas esses não vieram.

-Calma, eles já estão vindo...

De repente se dera conta do absurdo que estava fazendo, convidava os Comensais a virem lhe ver. Mas se eles viessem não trariam salgados e fariam uma festinha, mas viriam prontos para arrasar com ela. Gina já fora capturada e a simples idéia de seqüestro dela já era uma isca e tanto, não precisavam mantê-la viva.

"Merlim, será que eu vou morrer?"

Ela desgrudou da porta, mas isso não fez muita diferença. Depois de um bom tempo ainda não havia nenhum som de nada, ninguém se aproximava.

-Isso é... Isso é, estranho. Será que não tem uma só pessoa por aqui?

Ela já negava essa possibilidade quando uma idéia ainda mais aterradora que a morte nas mãos dos Comensais se apoderou da mente dela.

Tinham a abandonado para morrer de fome e de sede.

Os Comensais eram desumanos o suficiente para fazer isso, e Voldemort certamente não se oporia a isso. Ela estava sozinha, totalmente sozinha. Não havia ninguém ali para atemorizá-la, e isso a atemorizava ainda mais. Iria morrer no meio do nada sem ninguém por perto. Definharia por alguns dias até que a morte finalmente chegasse.

Pegou uma pedra no chão e jogou em direção a porta, um barulho metálico ressoou por todo o lugar. Voltou para onde estava até a pouco e começou a berrar insensatamente, sem nem se preocupar com o que dizia, só queria que alguém a ouvisse, só queria ouvir alguém.

Batia suas mãos contra a porta metálica, e em algum momento suas mãos se feriram e sangue começou a escorrer, mas ela pouco ligou, continuou a bater e a gritar desesperadamente.

Ao ver que seus protestos de nada haviam adiantado jogou-se no chão sentindo-se derrotada. As lágrimas que saiam dos seus olhos nem mesmo estas eram livres, sabia que não podia desperdiçar a pouca água que o seu corpo tinha, mas simplesmente não poderia impedi-las. Ela abaixou a cabeça totalmente desolada.

-Alguém apareça... Por favor... –repetia baixinho, tomada pelo pânico.

De repente um rangido de porta se fez ouvir, e então passos vinham em direção à cela dela. Gina levantou a cabeça esperando para saber quem vinha. Estava tremendo de medo, mas sentia um alívio enorme em ouvir um barulho que fosse.

Os passos pararam e a porta do cômodo em que ela estava se abriu. Uma risada de desdém se fez ouvir.

-Ora, ora, se não é a pequena Gina que está aqui. Talvez não tão pequena mais –disse uma voz que ela conhecera há muito tempo.

-Tom?

Ela ouviu um muxoxo de escárnio.

-Não me chame por esse nome, menina. É um nome impróprio para minha pessoa –disse ele andando em direção a ela- O meu nome, como você bem sabe, é Voldemort.

Ela se arrepiou involuntariamente, se ouvir aquele nome já era ruim o suficiente, pior era ouvir o nome vindo da própria pessoa. Mas ela se controlou, e reunindo toda a coragem grifinória que ainda lhe restava ela pôde falar.

-O que quer comigo? Sou somente uma isca para atrair Harry?

-Potter nunca precisou de motivos para arranjar encrencas que o trouxessem até a mim. Ele sempre veio por vontade própria.

-Então por que estou aqui?

-Porque eu quero matar pessoalmente a maldita pessoa que atrapalhou os meus planos.

Ela ouviu a resposta do bruxo sem nada entender. Ela abria a boca para falar algo quando ele a segurou pelo braço e a pôs de pé.

-Você não enxerga, não é mesmo? Acho que terei de ser seu guia.

Ela sentiu-se enojada quando percebeu que caminhava de braços dados a Voldemort. A simples idéia lhe revirava o estômago.

-Por que você não me mata logo de uma vez?

Voldemort riu.

-Assim? Sem nos conhecermos melhor?

-Não quero lhe conhecer melhor –disse ela automaticamente, percebendo que estava complicando sua situação logo em seguida.

-Ora, ora, doce Gina, _ i eu /i _ quero lhe conhecer melhor.

Ela estava andando quando de repente o chão faltou aos seus pés e ela teria caído se ele não a tivesse segurado.

-Ah me desculpe –disse ele num falso arrependimento- Esqueci de dizer que íamos descer as escadas.

Ela respirava ofegante e pela sua cabeça passava todos os momentos daquele dia (ou seria do dia anterior?) e não conseguia entender como a vida de uma pessoa mudava tanto de uma hora para outra. Voldemort falava algo com ela, mas sua mente divagava longe que ela não conseguia prestar atenção, na verdade tinha medo de prestar atenção ao que ele dizia.

-Terei de ficar bravo com você? –disse ele num tom de pai que briga com uma criança- Você não está dando confiança ao que eu falo!

-Não creio que isso faça diferença para você.

Voldemort riu e uma risada sinistra ecoou pelo corredor que andavam. De repente pararam e ele abriu uma porta, e então todo o barulho que Gina não ouvia antes veio aos seus ouvidos. Havia dezenas de pessoas ali, algumas conversavam em tom normal, mas muitas sussurravam e tudo o que ela ouvia parecia um sombrio silvo distante.

-Está com fome, Gina? –perguntou ele fingindo-se interessado.

Ela não respondeu, ele então puxou uma cadeira e fez com que ela se sentasse. Assim que se sentou ela tateou a mesa, e seu estômago novamente revirou quando percebeu que estava sentada numa mesa para duas pessoas regada a luz de velas. E o pior, sabia que todas as pessoas que ali estavam observavam a cena.

Voldemort sentou-se a mesa e abriu uma garrafa de vinho, servindo uma taça para ele e outra para ela. Assim como em Hogwarts o jantar se materializou no prato.

-Eu perguntei antes, mas você não me respondeu. Está com fome?

-Estou.

-Então vamos comer?

Ela percebeu que ele falara 'comer', então ela não sabia que horas poderia ser. Se ele tivesse falado em almoço ou janta...

Ele pegou seus talheres e partiu um pedaço de carne, colocando-o na boca e mastigando-o em seguida. Logo após engolir voltou a falar.

-Você não vai comer? Ou beber algo?

-Por que eu comeria ou beberia algo vindo de um inimigo?

Voldemort gargalhou.

-Bravo! Uma discípula do velho Moody por aqui!

Muitos dos Comensais riram também, imitando o mestre. Voldemort então colocou a comida de lado e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando seu queixo em cima das mãos.

-Pois bem, então vamos deixar minhas gracinhas de lado, _ i Gina /i _, eu e meus caros servos aqui queremos saber como você descobriu a nossa tão preciosa poção Vitoriosa.

Ela percebeu que 'Vitoriosa' era o nome da poção que unia os feitiços e fez involuntariamente uma careta, aquilo lhe parecera tão cafona. Deu uma risada nervosa. Raciocinou rápido e percebeu que enquanto permanecesse falando continuaria viva, e aquilo não lhe parecia comprometedor, não colocaria a Ordem contando como descobrira.

-Sou cega. Foi assim que descobri. Quando se perde um sentindo os outros se apuram, ficam muito mais aguçados que os sentidos das pessoas normais. Eu trabalhava num laboratório que trabalhava em conjunto com o St. Mungus, e algumas amostras sangüíneas de pacientes vinham para nós, para que nós descobríssemos um jeito de parar hemorragias e coisas do tipo. Uma amostra que ficou comigo por acaso depois que perdi a visão que me deu a resposta que nós procurávamos.

-Nós quem?

-As pessoas que trabalhavam para salvar vidas.

-E para destruir a minha vida.

Ela riu irônica.

-Ora, não seja hipócrita, isso alterou muito pouco a sua vida.

-Aí que você se engana, minha preciosa. Depois que Aurores reverteram o feitiço contra o feiticeiro eu fui obrigado a tomar algumas decisões precipitadas, modificar planos que já estavam traçados há muito tempo. Você me complicou bastante a vida.

-Oh, que pena! –sorriu ela dissimulada.

-Pois é, e isso me complicou um pouco, sabe? Uma certa batalha que eu estava planejando cada movimento teve que ser antecipada.

O sorriso falso de Gina morreu no mesmo instante. Sabia do que ele estava falando.

-É uma pena você não poder ver a maravilha que acontecerá a qualquer momento, mas vou lhe deixar em lugar de destaque, para que com sua super audição você possa ouvir a queda do seu amado Potter.

_ i Diz pro Tico usar o violão /i _

_ i Pede pro Bambo me esperar /i _

_ i E avisa que eu só vou chegar no ultimo vagão /i _

Ela estava amarrada pelas mãos, que estavam penduradas. A péssima posição a deixava tonta e com falta de ar, mas o que lhe fazia sentir-se pior era a ansiedade que sentia. Ainda naquele dia, ou naquela noite, Harry e a Ordem estariam ali.

"_Eu vou morrer" _dizia Harry em sua carta_. "Vivi todos os meus sonhos através do seu sorriso", _ou ainda_ "Vá ao meu enterro e depois me deixe quieto no caixão"._ Tudo isso agora pela sua cabeça rapidamente, e ela se sentia péssima. Harry era um tanto quanto pessimista, mas desde o momento que sua mãe admitira que as esperanças eram realmente poucas ela estava apavorada. Talvez Harry tivesse razão para lhe escrever aquilo tudo, mas não queria ver, ou ouvir, as palavras dele se concretizarem.

"Voldemort não está me punindo" pensou ela "posso ter atrapalhado um pouco os planos dele, mas estou aqui para desestabilizar Harry emocionalmente".

No início ela tentara discretamente se livrar das correntes que prendiam seus pulsos, mas fora em vão, estava definitivamente presa, ficaria ali exposta para todos, para dar coragem aos Comensais e para distrair os Aurores. Estava no fundo do poço.

Já devia fazer quase três horas que estava naquela posição, ofegava muito, e era praticamente o único ruído de todo o lugar, que parecia ser bem amplo. Todos esperavam a hora da luta numa calma que ela não conseguia imaginar. Sabia que Voldemort estava sentado numa cadeira posicionada no centro, como se fosse um rei e os outros seus súditos. E ela estava atrás dele, como se fosse um troféu de alguma batalha. Gina não podia ver, mas ele olhava pacientemente para os portões de seu esconderijo, com um sorriso nebulosamente calmo.

De repente um som muito alto foi ouvido. Se pudesse ver seu coração sentiria a emoção paradoxal de ver os portões negros e pesados se abrirem, e por detrás deles aparecerem uma verdadeira multidão alva. Ali estava a esperança de salvação de todos, mas a certeza da morte. Não precisava de olhos para saber que à frente estavam Harry e Dumbledore.

Um silêncio durou por alguns segundos, então vários gritos ecoaram. A luta começara.

Estando atrás de Voldemort ela ouvia os sons que chegavam até este, e seu coração bateu disparado quando ouviu aquela voz que sempre vira tão doce, desta vez tão carregada de ódio.

-Como você pôde? Como teve coragem?

Voldemort levantou-se e deu alguns passos a frente. Olhou a redor e viu Comensais e Aurores lutando.

-Ora, Potter. Você me conhece a tanto tempo, ainda esperava que eu lutasse de igual para igual? Cada um usa as armas que tem. Você usa sua varinha e sua coragem, eu uso seu medo e sua namorada.

Gina abriu a boca e quis gritar que estava bem, ou que ele não se preocupasse com ela, mas calou-se, sabendo que se falasse algo só poderia deixar Harry mais nervoso. Além disso, ela não teria forças para dizer qualquer coisa. Em sua mente milhões de coisas passavam a todo o momento.

_ i Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord Negro se aproxima... /i _

Harry deu dois passos em direção a Voldemort, empunhando a varinha e o observando com um olhar que faria o coração dela se partir. Ambos se encararam e por um breve minuto todo o barulho cessou, esperando os passos das peças principais.

_ i Nascido daqueles que por três vezes o desafiaram, nascido ao fim do sétimo mês... /i _

Se tudo começara num fim de julho, terminaria no início de setembro. Era incrível as voltas que o mundo dava para chegar sempre ao mesmo lugar. Passar tanto tempo para o marco inicial se confundir com o final.

_ i E o Lorde Negro vai marcá-lo como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder desconhecido pelo Lord Negro... /i _

Ambos começaram a duelar, mas Gina somente ouvia os feitiços, não podia ver o que realmente acontecia. Tudo era tão forte e tão vivo que ela conseguia escutar os feixes de luz voando de um lado para o outro. Eram tantos feitiços, tantos poderes que ela escutava, mas não conseguia absorver o que realmente acontecia.

_ i E um deve morrer pelas mãos do outro porquanto nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... /i _

O futuro não só dela, mas de toda a Inglaterra estava sendo decidido naquele momento. Devia acreditar em Harry? Como um garoto de 20 anos poderia vencer o tão terrível Lord das Trevas? Além de todo desespero, angustia e dor que sentia, ainda havia aquela culpa por pensar que Harry poderia perder. E uma outra culpa, aquela que não se importava com as outras, só queria que Harry ficasse bem. Então Harry gritou algo a Voldemort, que lhe retrucou o grito. Se não vira com os olhos do corpo, com os olhos da mente com certeza vira os jatos verdes.

_ i Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord Negro se aproxima... Nascido daqueles que por três vezes o desafiaram, nascido ao fim do sétimo mês..._

O que veio em seguida foi o silêncio, a ausência de sons, o desespero dela. Não sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido, não entendia totalmente a situação. Sentia que tudo havia acabado, mas para quem. Mas naquele momento não havia respostas para ela, não havia sons, falas ou exclamações que lhe explicassem tudo, só havia o silêncio. Só o silêncio.

_ i É bom te ver sorrir /i _

_ i Deixa vir a moça que eu também vou atrás /i _

_ i E a banda diz assim é que se faz /i _

N/A: Gente, eu sei que esse capítulo rendeu mais do que deveria, mas não deu pra evitar. Espero que todos que acompanharam a fic finalmente me perdoem pelas vezes que demorei a atualizar. Ainda falta um último capítulo, o epílogo, por assim dizer. Mas podem ficar calmos que ele sai no fim de semana que vem, sem falta. Bom, se vocês tiveram paciência para ler até aqui, por favor sejam um pouquinho caridosos e entrem na campanha 'faça uma autora feliz', por favor, deixem uma resenha! 'Brigada, e até semana que vem.


	7. Sexto Sentido Feminino: Intuição

N/A: A música usada nesse capítulo é 'Primavera', dos Los Hermanos.

_Primavera se foi_

_E com ela meu amor_

O silêncio do lugar fazia o coração querer sair do peito. Por alguns breves segundos tudo ficou terrivelmente silencioso, e aquilo lhe desesperava. Um deles provavelmente estava morto agora, mas qual? E se os dois tivessem morrido?

Mas o silêncio não durou muito tempo, os segundos de silêncio foram substituídos por vários urros de dor, desespero e ódio, e uma luta ainda mais feroz voltou a ser travada. Ela estava ainda pendurada pelos pulsos, ouvindo aquela agonia intensa em seus tímpanos, sem poder saber se o pior já tinha passado ou estava apenas começando.

"Seja como for, Gina. Aqui é o fim"

Independente de quem tivesse ganhado ou perdido, aquela batalha não teria fim tão cedo. Nenhumas das pessoas que estavam ali sairiam vivos ou ilesos, afinal nenhum dos lados simplesmente se renderia. Inspirou fundo, puxando com muita dificuldade o ar, e começou a se preparar psicologicamente para morrer. Já não tinha esperança de ser salva, só esperava sinceramente que Voldemort estivesse morto.

Um forte bravo ecoou por todo o lugar e a lutar pareceu ficar mais fraca. Ela reconhecia aquela voz: Dumbledore. Seria isso um sinal bom? Ela estava ainda se perguntando isso quando sentiu alguém lhe puxar bruscamente, machucando ainda mais seus pulsos.

-Gina, você está? –perguntou a voz aflita de Rony- Temos que sair daqui urgente, ou então...

Rony cortou as correntes com um feitiço e ela despencou nos braços do irmão, sem força alguma. Abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas Rony falava muitas coisas rapidamente com algumas pessoas ao redor dele.

-Temos que sair daqui, nós temos que sair daqui... –repetiu ele e, em seguida, começou a correr rapidamente com ela nos braços.

Ela sentia o vento contra o seu rosto, o que indicava que Rony realmente passava por entre as pessoas com muita velocidade. Agora estava mais fácil de respirar, e ela até se sentia melhor. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que junto com o ar uma pequena parte de sua visão voltara. Via várias manchas brancas e negras passando indistintamente enquanto uma mancha vermelha a carregava. Mas Gina estava fraca demais para raciocinar claramente, e por isso não entendeu direito quando viu o feixo de luz cinza na direção deles.

Assim que o feitiço atingiu Rony, ele caiu no chão, sem nenhum movimento. Com isso ela fora jogada alguns metros à frente, e mal notou quando uma pessoa parou de frente para ela, tudo o que percebeu foi o feitiço verde que passou por seus olhos.

_Quem me dera poder consertar tudo o que eu fiz_

_O perfume que andava com o vento pelo ar_

_Primavera soprando um caminho feliz_

_Mais feliz_

Acordou e tudo estava escuro. "Melhor assim" pensou ela. Por muito tempo ficou somente deitada com a mente vagando por aí, lembrando cenas da infância, pensando na receita secreta do biscoito da família Weasley, que ela aprendera quando tinha treze anos. Não tinha a mínima consciência de quem era, onde estava ou do que havia acontecido, naquele momento simplesmente existia e respirava.

A porta do lugar onde estava abriu e fechou várias e várias vezes, ouvira várias pessoas conversando, mas não conseguia prestar atenção ao que diziam, e tampouco se importava com isso. Quando alguém levantou seu braço e enfiou algo em sua mão ela sentiu uma leve dor, mas isso também significava nada para ela. Tentou mexer suas mãos, mas ou não tinha forças para isso, ou seu corpo já não lhe obedecia.

Então ela começou a ouvir um estranho ruído zumbindo no ouvido dela, que a início não lhe afetava, mas depois passou a lhe incomodar. Havia um certo tom naquele ruído, um indício de algo que a fazia sentir mal. Mas tudo só piorou quando todo o seu corpo passou a ser sacudido violentamente. Finalmente ela quis dizer algo, até pensou em algo para dizer, mas não conseguia formular uma frase em sua cabeça, e muito menos sabia como faria para colocar a frase, se a tivesse formulado, em alto e bom som.

De repente algo foi injetado na mão de Gina, e uma dor imensa veio seguida. Ela abriu novamente os olhos e sentiu que eles estavam cheios d'água. O leve ruído de até então se transformou num barulho enorme que lhe doía os tímpanos e as sacudidas compulsivas começavam a lhe dar ânsia de vômito.

-JÁ DISSE QUE ELA ESTÁ ACORDADA! POR QUE ELA NÃO DIZ ALGO? GINA! GINA! FALA COMIGO! –berrava a Sra. Weasley sacudindo a filha.

-Minha senhora, estou tentando lhe explicar que ela está sedada, tomou doses altíssimas de sedativos por causa dos ferimentos... –disse a enfermeira, e vendo que a mulher continuava a debater a filha colocou a varinha em punho- Pare com isso agora mesmo, senão terei que lhe estuporar!

-ENTÃO FAÇA ELA FICAR NORMAL!

-Ela estará, amanhã talvez. Hoje ela está sob medicação forte e não irá acordar como a senhora quer.

Ela não entendia muito da conversa das duas pessoas, mas nem queria. Tudo nela doía intensamente, não precisava de ninguém explodindo em seus ouvidos.

-Parem com isso... por favor –sussurrou ela baixinho.

As duas mulheres pararam e olharam estupefatas para a garota. A expressão fácil dela mostrava muita dor e a Sra. Weasley ficou dividida entre a felicidade de ver a filha "bem" ou em ficar aflita pelo sofrimento de Gina. Já a enfermeira olhou assustada para a bolsa de soro da garota e viu que aplicara os remédios, mas esquecera de aplicar a nova dose de sedativos.

-Gina, fala com a mamãe... como você está?

Gina quis dizer à mulher que ela se atirasse de cima de um prédio bem alto para cair em cima de agulhas, e talvez a mulher entendesse o que ela sentia, mas não agüentaria dizer tantas coisas.

-Mal.

-Está sentindo algo? Onde?

-Tudo.

-Quer algo? Posso fazer alguma coisa pra você, filha?

Gina acenou com a cabeça.

-Sai daqui.

Os olhos de Molly marejaram e ela olhou para a enfermeira pedindo ajuda, mas esta acenou para ela que a acompanhasse para fora da enfermaria, como ela fez sem falar nada.

-É normal isso, Sra. Sua filha está com dores, cansada, terá ânsias de vômito e ainda por cima ela tem a visão comprometida, o que pode deixá-la nervosa enquanto está por aqui. Ela não teve a intenção de ser rude, ela precisa de descanso e só.

Molly se largou no sofá da recepção e não mais perguntou nada, só respondeu às perguntas de Fred e Jorge. A enfermeira voltou para dentro da enfermaria, consultou o curandeiro responsável por aquela ala e obteve autorização para administrar algumas poções à paciente que acordara antes do previsto.

Gina bebeu primeiro uma poção tranqüilizante, que continha alguns sedativos mais leves, que não a deixariam dopada, mas abreviaria a dor e a deixaria calma. Depois de meia hora tomou uma sopa para forrar o estômago, que não via nada mais substancial há muito tempo. Depois de satisfeita tomou uma outra poção, cujo gosto ela já conhecia, que acelerava a recuperação de sua visão. Menos de dez minutos ela estava enxergando tudo embaçado, mas que depois de um tempo foi normalizando e ela passou a enxergar quase que nitidamente, como se nunca tivesse perdido a visão.

Só depois de recuperar a visão que seu espírito ficou em paz, e ela finalmente pôde refletir sobre por que estava no hospital, o que havia acontecido. Então tudo veio em flashes na sua cabeça e ela se levantou da cama assustada. Começou a andar, mas foi atrapalhada pela agulha que injetava soro e remédios em sua veia. Arrancou a agulha com violência e deu pouco caso a dor que começou a sentir no local. Quando saía pela porta o curandeiro apareceu.

-Ei, você! Você não pode sair daqui!

Gina olhou para o médico, mas não deu confiança a ele. Abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou parte da sua família sentada na recepção. Todos os Weasley se levantaram quando ela pareceu no corredor vestida com trajes de paciente.

-Gina! –exclamou a Sra. Weasley, correndo para abraçá-la.

Ela abraçou a mãe sentindo-se aconchegada, e ficou muito feliz em poder abraçar Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos e Percy.

-Onde está papai, Gui, e principalmente, onde está Rony? –perguntou ela aflita.

A porta da enfermaria se abriu novamente e o curandeiro saiu de lá bravo.

-A Srta. não pode fugir! Primeiro mente, depois foge, você é uma das pacientes mais problemáticas que já tivemos.

Gina se encolheu toda, mas seus irmãos se prostraram à frente dela, impedindo que o curandeiro a tocasse.

-Gina certamente voltará para a enfermaria –disse Percy em tom diplomático- Ela só está ansiosa por ter notícias das pessoas que ama, haja vista que ela passou por situações desagradáveis e quer se certificar que todos estão bem.

O medibruxo abriu a boca para falar, mas Carlinhos falou primeiro.

-Nos dê 10 minutos e ela está de volta à cama dela.

O medibruxo estava visivelmente contrariado, mas percebeu que aquilo não era um pedido e não adiantaria insistir.

-Pois bem, a saúde dela já não é minha responsabilidade. Se algo acontecer não digam que eu não avisei.

A Sra. Weasley ao ouvir isso pensou em fazer a filha voltar para seu leito, mas ao olhar para a garota percebeu que isso não seria possível. Jorge fez Gina se sentar.

-Todos estão bem, minha princesa –disse a Sra. Weasley, sentando-se ao lado da filha- Rony foi atingido por algum feitiço que o desacordou, mas nada de ruim aconteceu. Ao contrario de você, que ia ser atacada por um Comensal, mas Mundungo o eliminou antes que algo lhe acontecesse.

Gina percebeu que a voz da mãe estava falsamente controlada. Olhou para si e só então percebeu o monte de hematomas que havia por todo o seu corpo.

-Mas o quê...?

-O lugar era enorme e cheio de gente –disse Fred, vendo que a mãe estava alterada demais para continuar falando- Mundungo te perdeu de vista. Você foi atingida por alguns feitiços, provavelmente todos eles mirados em outras pessoas. Sem contar que você foi pisoteada também. Parabéns, maninha, você ganhou duas plásticas corporais em um só ano!

Jorge riu levemente.

-Você estava irreconhecível quando chegou aqui.

Ela deu um fraco sorriso.

-Mas onde está Rony?

-Está bem, em outra enfermaria. Está em observação, mas terá alta hoje à noite.

-Hoje? Que dia é hoje?

-Hoje é dia 10 de agosto. Três dias depois da batalha.

Batalha.

A mente dela finalmente acordou para a pergunta que queria fazer desde que era prisioneira e aquele silêncio havia tomando conta do lugar.

-Você-sabe-quem foi derrotado?

Todos sorriram sinceramente, ela nem precisou de resposta concreta. Mas apesar disso seu coração ainda não ficou em paz, havia ainda mais uma pergunta...

-Onde está Harry?

Os semblantes fúnebres deles não foi um bom sinal para ela.

_Pois a rosa que se esconde no cabelo mais bonito_

_É um grito quase um mito uma prova de amor_

Ela procurou ficar calma, mas não fez grande efeito.

-Onde está Harry?- repetiu ela.

-Harry está muito mal, Gina –disse a Sra. Weasley, com um inconfundível tom choroso.

-Está mal?

-Sim.

-Mas está vivo?

-Sim.

Ela relaxou seus músculos e se sentiu aliviada, lembrava-se muito bem de tudo o que se passara em sua cabeça quando aquele silêncio a dominara, três dias atrás. Harry já tinha estado muito mal varias vezes na vida, e sempre se recuperara. Mesmo que dessa vez ele estivesse muito, muito mal, pelo menos estava vivo e sem nenhuma sombra ruim o rondando.

-O mundo mágico deve estar em festa –comentou ela sorrindo.

Todos sorriram docemente.

-Você perdeu os fogos de ontem à noite, foi realmente bonito.

-Tome cuidado, Gina. Há um monte de gente escrevendo desejos de melhora para Harry, e eu mesmo já li umas vinte cartas de garotas se oferecendo para cuidar dele –disse Carlinhos fazendo uma cara marota.

Fred e Jorge gargalharam.

-Adorável Harry Potter –começou Jorge imitando voz de mulher- Estou sensibilizada por sua situação delicada...

-E em nome de todos os membros da Coligação das Donas de Casa –continuou Fred- Ofereço-me humildemente para aplacar todas as suas dores...

-Assinado: Lucy Treed, 56 anos.

Gina riu abismada.

-Harry vai rir muito quando puder ler isso... –disse ela, e todos acenaram com a cabeça- Posso vê-lo?

Todos ficaram sérios, mas então a Sra. Weasley sorriu levemente.

-Você não pode entrar no quarto dele, porque só os medibruxos podem entrar lá. Mas há uma parede de vidro pela qual você pode ver ele.

-Quero ir lá.

Carlinhos a pegou no colo antes que ela inventasse de andar e começou a conduzi-la pelos corredores e escadas. Quando chegaram no lugar ela sentiu um leve aperto no peito ao vê-lo tão ferido e imóvel. "Mas ele está vivo" pensou ela acalmando-se.

O rosto estava muito machucado, e ela suspeitava que por debaixo das cobertas a situação era bem pior. Mas estava vivo.

-Qual o diagnóstico sobre ele? –perguntou ela.

-O cérebro e a coluna foram afetados gravemente. Além disso, o coração já sofreu duas paradas desde que chegou ao hospital. Estão fazendo todo o possível, até chamaram curandeiros experientes de outros países, mas não há uma previsão para quando ele vá ficar bom.

-Mas ele vai ficar bom –disse ela, sendo sua afirmação muito mais um desejo de que aquilo fosse verdade que realmente uma constatação da realidade.

Percy tocou o ombro dela.

-Vai sim, você vai ver. Mas agora é hora da senhorita voltar para a enfermaria, antes que alguém aqui nos mate.

Ela sorriu e concordou. Carlinhos a carregou de volta e a colocou de volta na cama. Logo depois a enfermeira entrou muito mal-humorada e lhe deu mais alguns remédios, que ela tomou sem protesto. Tinha que ficar boa logo para poder cuidar de Harry.

_Primavera se foi e com ela essa dor_

_Se alojou peito devagar_

_A certeza do amor não me deixa nunca mais_

_Primavera brilhando em seu olhar_

Já fazia três meses que ela recebera alta, e ela estava finalmente na casa que tanto amava. Mas o melhor de tudo era saber que estava segura, não havia nenhum perigo de estar lá, não havia nenhum louco rondando o lugar para matar a todos. Ainda havia alguns Comensais soltos, mas os Aurores estavam os caçando com uma capacidade notável, e em breve nenhuma dessas pessoas estaria livre pelo resto da vida.

Harry ainda estava em coma no hospital, embora os medibruxos lhe falassem que estavam percebendo algumas melhoras que ela não podia enxergar por não ter visão critica. Critica ou não nem tinha visão direito. Ainda não recuperar tudo, graças aos vários feitiços e ferimentos que recebera na Batalha de Morsmodre (como ela ficou conhecida, por ser a última vez que o sinal de Voldemort fora invocado) sua visão regredira um pouco, e por isso ela tivera que tomar a poção para a visão novamente quando estivera no St. Mungus.

Todo dia depois de seu expediente de trabalho (com horas reduzidas, por causa de sua saúde) ela passava no hospital e ficava no quarto de Harry por meia hora, tempo que lhe permitiam. Durante esse tempo ela conversava com ele, algumas pessoas lhe disseram que a pessoa em coma pode ouvir o que os familiares dizem, e que isso ajuda na recuperação.

Alguém bateu na porta do seu quarto.

-Entra.

Rony apareceu na porta do quarto.

-Está pronta?

Ela terminou de se calçar e acenou com a cabeça para o irmão. Como era domingo ele a levaria até o hospital. Pegou sua bolsa e o irmão a conduziu até a lareira. Ao descer as escadas encontrou Hermione, que estava conversando com sua mãe, mas assim que viu Gina se levantou e despediu de Molly.

-Estamos indo, mamãe.

-Vão passar em algum outro lugar depois de irem ao hospital?

-Não –disse Gina.

-Sim –disseram Rony e Mione em uníssono- Eu e Hermione vamos ao Beco Diagonal...

Gina estranhou a tremida na voz de Rony, e pelo jeito como ele apertou involuntariamente o braço dela Gina viu que ele estava levemente nervoso. "O que esses dois estão aprontando?" questionou-se ela. Mas tanto ela quanto Molly fingiram não notar isso e eles foram para o hospital.

Passaram pela recepção e quando chegaram perto do quarto de Harry o curandeiro lhes abordou, sorrindo pelos cotovelos.

-Ele acordou! O Sr. Potter acordou!

A primeira reação dos três foi não ter reação, ficaram imóveis. Então bombardearam o medibruxo com perguntas. Que ficou perdido no meio de tanta dúvida.

-Calma, agora ele está dormindo, e saiu do CTI. Está num quarto separado, no qual poderá receber visitas mais longas até que tenha alta. E se tudo correr bem, até o fim do mês que vem ele terá alta.

Os três ficaram confusos.

-Fim do mês que vem? Fim de dezembro? –perguntou Mione- Mas...?

-Há uma questão delicada na saúde do Sr. Potter.

O coração de Gina batia disparado, tinha medo de ouvir a resposta. "Ele está vivo e está bem, não há razão para temer" pensou ela.

-Qual é essa questão? –perguntou Rony.

-A coluna dele foi terrivelmente afetada durante a Batalha, e por causa disso ele perdeu os movimentos das pernas. Terá que fazer fisioterapia e tomar algumas poções para recuperar tudo plenamente. Até o fim do mês que vem ele já deve sair daqui andando como qualquer pessoa, a nossa medicina evoluiu muito nisso de uns tempos para cá.

Nenhum dos três disse nada por algum tempo, mas então lhes pareceu que dois meses não era nada em comparação com o tanto de tempo que ele teria pela a frente para fazer o que quiser, agora que a Inglaterra estava em paz.

Antes de irem para o quarto de Harry passaram na enfermaria, o medibruxo deu a Gina uma dose da poção para suas vistas.

-Tenho certeza que você vai querer vê-lo, quando o Sr. Potter acordar.

Ela sorriu e agradeceu, indo em seguida para o quarto onde ele se encontrava. Quando entraram no quarto ele estava dormindo, provavelmente exausto pelos exames que sofrera durante o dia. Ficaram conversando baixo lá dentro, enquanto esperavam que Harry acordasse. Depôs de uma hora Rony ia sair do quarto para comprar um lanche quando Mione o impediu.

-Rony... Nós temos um compromisso... –disse ela ficando vermelha.

Rony também ficou vermelho e olhou confuso para Gina.

-Gina, nós temos...

-Podem ir, eu fico aqui.

Os dois se despediram e ela ficou pensando o que era esse compromisso, e por deixaria os dois tão desconfortáveis. Sentou mais perto de Harry e finalmente pôde o olhar com calma.

Ele estava com uma aparência até saudável, imensamente melhor que na primeira vez que ela o vira no hospital. A cicatriz em forma de raio permanecia lá ainda, talvez mais forte que na adolescência dele, mas ela já não significava um mau sinal. Tudo de ruim já havia passado.

Ela ficou olhando cada parte do corpo dele quando seus olhos pararam na mão direita dele. Não havia anel ali, não havia aliança.

-Mas eu podia jurar...

Ficou confusa e até mesmo decepcionada por alguns segundos, mas depois teriam tempo para esclarecer várias coisas quando ele acordasse. Além do que eles provavelmente reatariam o noivado assim que ele ficasse bom. Olhou para a própria aliança, voltara a usá-la depois que tivera alta. Sabia que as pessoas reparavam e achavam estranho, afinal Harry estava mais morto que vivo para a maioria das pessoas, mas ela não se importava muito com isso.

Ela ligou o rádio baixinho e ficou ouvindo as notícias, fofocas e músicas bruxas. O novo hit do momento era _Detonado_, das Esquisitonas. Com muita bateria e guitarra a música louvava a queda de Voldemort e mandava mensagens positivas para a recuperação de Harry.

Ela se divertia com a letra da música quando alguém lhe tocou a mão. Olhou para o lado e Harry Potter lhe sorria.

_Olhar que eu guardo na lembrança_

_Ainda traz a esperança_

_De te ter ao meu ladinho numa próxima estação_

Ela sorriu para ele também.

Harry... Seja bem-vindo de volta ao mundo!

Essa música é pra mim? –perguntou ele divertido.

Ela riu.

Essa é uma das várias músicas pra você.

Ele fez sinais que ia se sentar e ela o ajudou. Durante um tempo só olharam um para outro, com um sorriso estranho, onde se misturava alegria, alivio, dor e confusão.

Você me deu um susto. Quando eu te vi amarrada...

Ora, você me assustou primeiro. Foi embora sem me dizer nada, então quando eu li a carta...

Tonks leu pra você?

Não, eu li a carta.

Ele ficou confuso e ela riu.

Precise de uma lupa que deixassem as letras gigantes, e tive que fazer muito esforço, porque Tonks não quis ler pra mim. Disse que a carta era pessoal, e que ninguém mais devia ler.

Pedi a ela que dissesse isso –disse ele sorrindo fracamente.

Quase morri do coração.

Ele apertou a mão dela forte e a puxou para um abraço. Ao sentir aquele cheiro dele, a pele dele e ele próprio ela não agüentou. Começou a chorar.

Tive medo de ter te perdido para sempre, Harry –disse ela entre as lágrimas- Fiquei desesperada quando li o que você escreveu! Você nem imagina! E quando vocês se atacaram e ficou aquele silêncio horrível! Eu não via nada! Pensei que você tivesse ido para sempre...

Ele a afastou e limpou as lágrimas dela. Gina viu que ele também chorava, tão aliviado quanto ela.

Mas passou... Acabou, Gina.

Ela sorriu.

Muito pelo contrário... A gente começa agora.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela.

Começa ou recomeça?

Recomeça. De onde a gente tinha parado.

Então você pretende começar o treinamento de Auror? –perguntou ele confuso.

Não. Pretendo me casar.

O sorriso dele iluminou-se, olhou para as mãos deles que estavam juntas. Reparou que Gina estava usando a aliança de noivado e sorriu ainda mais para ela.

Então é hora que voltar tudo ao ponto paramos –disse ele pegando sua varinha e apontando para sua mão – Finite Encantatem.

Uma aliança apareceu no dedo de Harry.

Esteve aqui todo o tempo, invisível.

Ela sorriu abobada.

Eu já a havia sentido algumas vezes, mas hoje quando não a vi em sua mão achei que tinha sido imaginação minha.

Não, não foi e não é. Mas a partir de agora você pode imaginar o que você quiser, porque nós dois vamos ter tempo e paz suficiente para realizar tudo o que nós quisermos.

_Primavera se foi_

_E com ela meu amor_

_Quem me dera poder consertar tudo o que eu fiz_

_O perfume que andava com o vento pelo ar_

_Primavera soprando um caminho feliz_

A mesa foi posta para várias pessoas, afinal o jantar de re-noivado fora duramente esperado. Na teoria isso só acontecia agora, mas desde a hora em que ele acordara os dois tinham reatado o namoro. O jantar fora só para tornar oficial algo selado há tanto tempo, afinal, Gina merecia que tudo fosse feito da maneira correta.

Ela desceu com um vestido verde, o cabelo trançado e com uma maquiagem leve. A casa estava cheia. Sua família, os Granger, Dumbledore e várias pessoas da Ordem, todo mundo ali para presenciar um grande momento na vida dela. Mas o grande momento mesmo seria o seu casamento, que aconteceria em maio do próximo ano, e eles estavam em fevereiro.

"Mais de um ano até o grande dia" lembrou ela enquanto cumprimentava as pessoas.

Harry veio por trás e passou seus braços pela cintura dela.

-Um pouco mais que um ano e esse povo todo está no nosso casamento –sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

-Eu estava pensando nisso agora –disse ela dando um beijo nele.

A principio os dois pensaram em marcar para já, uma data bem próxima. Mas então a voz da razão falou mais alto, e eles perceberam que seria melhor juntarem dinheiro por um tempo, para não fazer algo de qualquer jeito e nem passar por apertos depois de casados.

Molly passou por eles e colocou um bolo de três camadas na mesa ao lado da mesa principal. Em seguida ela falou que o jantar estava servido, e várias pessoas se aproximaram da mesa farta.

Gina e Harry estavam indo para a mesa quando ela reparou num casal que estava estranho ali no canto.

-Harry... Rony e Hermione não lhe parecem estranhos?

Harry olhou para os amigos e entendeu o que Gina estava falando. Rony estava com as orelhas vermelhas e Mione olhava para os gnomos no jardim, um de costas para o outro.

-Vamos, eu já desisti há muito tempo de entendê-los.

Gina concordou com ele e se aproximou da mesa, pegou um prato para se servir quando Rony parou ao lado dela, com as mãos tremendo. Pegou uma taça e uma colher e fez um sinal de que queria falar algo. As orelhas dele ficaram ainda mais vermelhas assim que todos olharam para ele.

-Bom, hum... Boa noite. –algumas poucas pessoas responderam- Eu, bem, nós, queríamos aproveitar que está todo mundo reunido aqui hoje... Bom, isso é algo que já foi decidido há algum tempo, mas... –Rony se virou para o Sr. Granger- Sr. Granger, o Sr. me concede a mão da sua filha em casamento.

Todo mundo se espantou. Todo o rosto de Rony era um borrão vermelho, e Hermione não sabia se olhava para o chão ou para o céu. O Sr. Granger ficou tão pálido que a Sra. Granger segurou o braço dele, para caso ele resolvesse cair. Então todos olharam de Rony para o Sr. Granger, esperando a resposta do homem.

-Bom, se é algo que já foi decidido é porque é do desejo da minha filha –Mione aceno com a cabeça levemente- Então não há o que pensar, é claro que concedo!

Daí Rony trocaram alianças de noivado, e várias pessoas foram cumprimentá-las. Gina fingiu cara de brava para Harry.

-Acabaram com a _nossa_ festa!

Ele a abraçou.

-Ora deixe de manha, vamos lá cumprimentar os dois.

Ela segurou a mão dele e lá foram os dois, cumprimentar os novos noivos. Gina sorriu ao pensar que a festa não fora dividida em duas, mas sim uma festa fora multiplicada em duas. Na verdade todas as suas alegrias vinham sendo multiplicadas.

Aliás, tinha a leve impressão que ela própria estava sendo multiplicada.

Olhou para Harry e então sorriu marota para ele, sorriso este que Harry não entendeu direito. Na verdade talvez não fosse só intuição, em breve dois seriam três. Bom, e talvez o casamento tivesse que ser adiantado.

_Mais feliz_

N/A: Bom, depois de vinte anos finalmente essa fic chega ao fim ! Muito obrigada a todos que leram, acompanharam e resenharam, sem isto eu não teria tido ânimo o suficiente para achar tempo entre a escola e o cursinho para poder escrever Asuka lembra que ainda tem 2 fics pra terminar. Espero que todos tenham gostado do final, e deixo bem claro que eu nunca quis matar o Harry (pelo menos nessa fic, rsrs), mas me desculpem se eu deixei alguém em pânico. Deixem resenhas falando se gostaram, viu? Brigada mesmo, Asuka.


End file.
